


Gdzie diabeł nie może...

by Kara11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara11/pseuds/Kara11
Summary: Podobno ktoś mądry powiedział, że jeśli jest coś niemożliwego, trzeba dać to Polakom. Właściwie Katarzyna Iwanowicz z Polski, przywódczyni tamtejszej grupy łowców, żyje według tego motta. Kiedy do jej uszka dotarła plotka o tym, co dzieje się w Beacon Hills, dodatkowo zagrażanie niebezpieczeństwo zaprzyjaźnionej rodzinie Argentów, kobieta decyduje się wepchnąć swój orli nos w nie swoje sprawy. Co z tego wyniknie? Zapraszam na tekst pełen szalonych osób, bieganin ze spluwami, gipsów, dziwnych zdarzeń i Jacksona. <śmierć i powrót do życia Petera, Jackson zostaje w stadzie Dereka, śmierć Kate. Stado alf się nie pojawiło. Jeszcze>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego - powiedział Archivald von Tronje, marszcząc swoje dorodne brwi i uśmiechając się szyderczo. Zwrócił jasnobłękitne oczy w kierunku swojej rozmówczyni, po czym skinął na nią głową - Dlaczego, na litość Boską, Argentowie nie chcą brać w tym udziału? Przecież ten dureń na ich terenie tworzy niemalże armię!  
Mark zauważył, że wiele osób zgadza się z von Tronje. Westchnął bezgłośnie. To jednak nie oni się liczyli. Pospolici żołnierze byli tylko pionkami w grze, jaką toczyli przywódcy łowców.  
\- Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale to nie tylko pojedyncza rodzina z tego rodu - przypomniał w zadumie, mając nadzieje, że jego ton jest spokojny i łagodny. Von Tronje był znany z tego, że potrafił jedną pięścią wybić komuś zęby tak, by nie został ani jeden w jamie ustnej. Jakos Mark nie miał ochoty sprawdzać osobiście, czy to tylko plotka.  
\- Że niby jak? - zapytała Morgana Richelieu, patrząc na niego swoimi zmrużonymi oczyma - Żaden szanujący się ród nie będzie podejmować takiej decyzji, tylko dlatego, że troje z nich odmówiło wykonania rozkazu. Nie myl pojęcia rodu z pojęciem rodzina. - fuknęła jak dzika kotka.  
Elsa Schbeiker, siedząca naprzeciw Morgany, pokręciła głową.  
\- Może się przestraszyli? Wiecie, jakby nie mówić to, co stało się z Kate Argent bardzo szybko obiegło nasz świat - zauważyła na pozór pogodnie, ale Mark doskonale wiedział, że Niemka najchętniej tu i teraz uzbroiła się i jakby nigdy nic poszła wykańczać. Problem był taki, że niemiecka grupa łowców stanowczo była zbyt nieokrzesana na taki poważny problem. Zbyt wiele niewinnych ofiar padnie pod nożami Niemców, jeśli puści się ich na pierwszy ogień.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Tutaj musi być coś więcej - powiedział, wciąż starając się trzymać język za zębami, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czegoś, przez co ta banda skoczyłaby sobie nawzajem do gardeł.  
W sali, mimo że każdy przywódca przyjechał tutaj ze swoimi przybocznymi, najważniejszymi osobami byli tylko oni. Archivald von Tronje, Morgana Richelieu. Elsa Schbeiker, Mark Hammilson, i Murad z Turcji, który jakoś nigdy nie przedstawił się z nazwiska.  
\- Co o tym myślicie? - zapytał w kierunku ostatniej grupy, Turków. Przewodzący im Murad był wyjątkowo postawnym mężczyzną w sile wieku. Na skroniach widniały mu niewielkie, siwe kosmyki, a bystry wzrok potrafił kruszyć kamienie. Chodziły plotki, że odrzucił w tamtym roku zaloty Morgany, przez co w chwili obecnej nie był ulubionym gościem francuski. I chyba była to prawda, bo kobieta stanowczo zwracała się do każdego, oprócz Murada.  
\- Myślimy, że poczekamy z opinią na łowców z Lechistanu. - powiedział w zadumie Murad.  
Mark zaklął, ale tylko w myślach.  
Tak było z łowcami, myślał, patrząc na wszystkie grupy, które zebrały się w pięknie zdobionym salonie Morgany.  
Niemcy, wszyscy jasnowłosi i wysocy, prezentowali się idealnie w dobrze skrojonych mundurach. Mimo ich dobrego wyglądu, Mark wiedział, że to banda wariatów, którzy byli obłąkani na punkcie dyscypliny, prochów i noży.  
Francuzi z Morganą na czele wyglądali, jakby urwali się z okładki jakiegoś magazynu mody. Wszyscy, i kobiety i mężczyźni, byli metroseksualnymi maniakami piękna. Zabijali czysto i szybko, kiedy tylko mogli, oszczędzali wilkołaki.  
Anglicy, którymi przewodził właśnie Mark Hammilson, zawsze starali się prowadzić swoje polowania przy pomocy kodeksów etycznych i moralnych. Uważali zawsze także na świadków i starali się, aby nie było niewinnych ofiar, o czym inni nie omieszkali się zapominać.   
Rumuni, wraz z von Tronje, który dołączył do nich jakieś standartowe cztery lata temu, byli obłąkaną jeszcze bardziej niż niemiecka grupa, maszyną do zabijania.   
Turcy z kolei, mimo że byli fachowcami, nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze lubili współpracować... No... z Nimi. Od kiedy Sobieski spuścił im łomot wiele wieków temu, jakimś cudem zawsze szanowali tych wszarzy. Po prostu zawsze.  
Właściwie powinni pojawić się również Finowie, ale akurat oni niespecjalnie interesowali się niczym, co nie zdarzyło się w obrębie ich państwa. Właściwie... Mark jakoś im się nie dziwił.  
Chociaż dobrze, że nie pojawili się właśnie Oni.  
Tak, Oni. Ci to dopiero byli problemowi. Nigdy nie było pewne, co wpadnie w ich zapijaczone, durne łby.  
Wiecznie schlani, nieprzejmujący się niczym ''Polaczki'', jak nazywali ich inni. No, były również inne przezwiska, ale akurat Mark wolałby nie kalać sobie języka takim zwrotami.  
Najbardziej obskurna grupa, jaka tylko pałętała się pod nogami. Najgorsze jednak było to, że byli cholernie skuteczni.  
Marka zawsze ciekawiło, jak to możliwe, że grupa tak niezgodnych ze sobą ludzi może tak dobrze współpracować. Kłócili się zawsze głównie między sobą, jednak gdy tylko ktoś ośmieli się skrytykować jakiegokolwiek członka ich grupy... Trzydzieści luf natychmiast zostaje skierowana na tą osobę.  
Polaczki... Cóż. Nikt nie wiedział, jak to robią. Nie mięli nawet dobrej broni. Ich uzbrojenie składało się z dziwacznie skonstruowanych starych rzęchów, które trzymały się razem tylko dzięki taśmie klejącej i chyba sile woli.  
Na pierwszy, jak i ostatni rzut oka, żaden z tych ludzi nie powinien przeżyć spotkania z wilkołakami.  
A oni zawsze zwyciężali. No, zawsze może to za wiele powiedziane, bo ich metody naprawdę były dziwaczne. Łatwiej powiedzieć, że po prostu wychodzili ze wszystkiego cało.  
Ale jak to mówią, gdzie diabeł nie może, tam Polaczków pośle.  
Jak na komendę, drzwi otworzyły się na rozszerz.

 

Było to idealne wejście smoka, ot co. No, przynajmniej byłoby, gdybym nie podsłuchiwała, wypinając tyłek w za ciasnej, długiej spódnicy.  
\- Serwus! - krzyknęłam radośnie, szczerząc zęby. Nie omieszkałam się zasalutować na wpół opróżniona butelką dobrej, polskiej wódki - Żeśmy tak myśleli, że zagrychę macie, za popitę za cholerę - oceniłam, wchodząc jakby nigdy nic do środka i pchając się na fotel Marka. Piękny salon rodem bardziej z muzeum, niż do mieszkania, było tu tak czysto, że aż cieszyłam się, że nie wytarłam butów przed przyjściem tutaj. Bo jakoś aż człowiek chciał znaleźć jakąś przysłowiową rysę na szkle. Wystarczy, że na chirurgicznym pysku Morgany nic takiego się nie znajdzie...  
Na początku mężczyzna chciał wstać, by zaoferować mi miejsce, jednak pchnęłam go zdecydowanie na fotel, a sama usiadłam wygodnie na podłokietniku.  
Machnęłam ręką na moich chłopaczków. Jurand Zieliński i Władysław Czarnecki wnieśli do salonu trzy skrzynki niezłej wódki, którą pędził po cichu w piwnicy nasz chemik pokładowy.  
\- Bierzcie i pijcie, dzióbki - zaprosiłam ich życzliwie, machając wciąż to rękami, to stopami - Bo myśmy już zaczęli - zachichotałam.  
Zauważyłam kątem oka, że Mark zaczyna się pocić.  
Ogółem, nie licząc Turków, którzy i tak po sobie tego nie pokazywali, nasi rozmówcy stanowczo nie podzielali mojego entuzjazmu.  
\- Co jest, Brunhilda? - zapytałam w stronę Niemki, która w ostatniej chwili opanowała się i nie fuknęła na mnie. Jasne oczy, jasne włosy i mamy Hitlerjugend. Nienawidziłam tego narodu nie tylko przez historię. Miałam wrażenie, że uważali się za lepszych i niestety Elsa pokazywała mi każdym skrawkiem swojej skromnej osoby, co o mnie myśli.  
Patrzyli na mnie i widzieli tylko błazna, takiego, co to podskakuje i dzwoni dzwoneczkami przy kolorowej czapce. Byli naprawdę żałośni.  
\- No, to częstować się, chłopaczki, a potem gadać, co do kuźwy, kombinujecie - warknęłam w końcu. Wiem, co myśleli. Obłąkana. Zmienia nastawienie do ludzi w ciągu kilku sekund. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy wyciągnie spluwę.  
\- Nie pamiętam, abyście byli tutaj zaproszeni - warknął von Tronje, ale zimny wzrok skierowany w jego stronę przez Turków stanowczo usadził go w miejscu.  
\- No, też jakoś sobie nie przypominam zaproszenia - powiedziałam spokojnie, wskazując kciukiem na Juranda - A wyobraź sobie, że kazałam patrzeć do skrzynki co godzinę. A tam nic! - podniosłam dłoń do ust, parodiując idiotyczne odruchy francuski.  
\- Wątpię, by interesowały was nasze sprawy - powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem Richelieu, a ja prychnęłam. Ciemne pofalowane włosy, czerwona garsonka, noga założona na nogę. Niebotyczne spzilki. Ciekawe, czy w tych wypielęgnowanych dłoniach chociaż raz znajdował się pistolet...  
Pochyliłam się w jej kierunku. Ona z kolei odchyliła się jak najdalej mnie.  
\- Zdefiniuj dla mnie, proszę, dwa proste słowa - powiedziałam, a mój głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo zimno i paskudnie - "Was" i "nasze".  
Mark poczuł, że za moment może dojść do wywołania walk. A coś takiego w i tak wątłych szeregach łowców z całego świata wcale nie było najlepszym pomysłem i z tego co widziałam, to tylko on z tej "szacownej grupy" to zauważył.  
\- Pani Richelieu nie chciała nic przez to powiedzieć, panno Iwanowicz - powiedział szybko, starając się jak najszybciej zażegnąć awanturę, która wisiała w powietrzu.  
Wyszczerzyłam zęby, wymieniając spojrzenie z Muradem. Był chyba jedyną osobą nie licząc mojej grupy, którą szczerze lubiłam. Turek był trzeźwo myślącym gościem, który cenił honor, ale i inteligencję.  
Spojrzałam na Marka, znów zachowując się jak ta kompletna idiotka. Czy mówiłam już, że go nawet lubiłam? Beznamiętna, wiecznie strapiona twarz z rodzai tych dobrodusznych i szerokich, okularki. Podobno nieźle mieszał się w politykę, ale kto go tam wie.  
\- Ty za to szybko myślisz, co? - mruknęłam. Nie omieszkałam poklepać go po głowie. Jak psa. Zacisnął zęby, ale milczał.  
Popatrzyłam w sufit. Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że nic tą bandę tak nie wkurza jak cisza.  
W końcu wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Dobra, mniejsza o to, co wy kombinujecie, dzióbki - stwierdziłam, nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnie. Za to rozejrzałam się po salonie. Warto zapamiętać wystrój pokoju. Był nawet kominek - My robimy tak. Trzymamy sztamę z Argentami. Kumacie, jak ruszy któryś z was Argentów, to osobiście połamię wam wszystkie kości - pozwoliłam sobie na olśniewający uśmiech. Nie to, że byłam do niego stworzona. Byłam naturalnie brzydka i tylko idealnie wymierzony meteoryt by pomógł na wygląd. Lub opona rozpędzonej ciężarówki.  
\- Zacznę od palców u nóg, co wy na to? - zapytałam po chwili, wciąż zastanawiając się, czy warto im nadal podnosić ciśnienie, czy raczej już powoli, ale nie ubłaganie zacząć się wynosić.  
Murad odchrząknął.  
\- Czy panienka może wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mięlibyśmy zaatakować Argentów? - zapytał z niezwykłą intuicją. - Wszyscy przecież pracujemy według naszego credo.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego życzliwie, ale ten uśmiech stanowczo nie sięgał oczu.  
\- Cóż, Murad, niedługo odkryjesz, że na dobrą sprawę tylko wy go jeszcze przestrzegacie - powiedziałam cicho, poważnie.  
Ożywiłam się wreszcie.  
\- No, my lecimy - zapowiedziałam, żegnając się salutem - Zostawiamy wam falszki, może przestaniecie być drętwi jakby wam tyłki przyrosły do krzeseł. Pa!  
Pocałowałam jeszcze Murada w policzek, po czym jakby nic wyszłam, a wraz ze mną Jurand i Władek.  
Miałam dziwne, nieodparte wrażenie, że niektóre osoby w tamtym pokoju dopiero teraz zaczęły oddychać.


	2. Gdzie diabeł nie może 2

\- No, wreszcie w prawie domu - ucieszyłam się.  
Wraz z grupą wynajmowaliśmy niewielki domek w sąsiedztwie supermarketu. Dwupoziomowy, ciasny, ale przytulny. Co prawda nie mieszkała tutaj cała nasza grupa łowców. Bardziej nazwałabym nas dowództwem, albo sztabem.  
Pierwszą moją współlokatorką, a zarazem drugą kobietą w grupie, była Dominika.  
Niska i pulchna, miała ładny uśmiech aniołka i diabła w duszy. Specjalizowała się we własnej roboty materiałach wybuchowych. Tak niepozorna osóbka wylądowała za morderstwo na mężu w więzieniu, przez co musieliśmy stanąć na rzęsach, aby ją zza kratek wyciągnąć. Mięliśmy jednak pewnego rodzaju pomoc, nie tylko zresztą finansową od rządu polskiego, więc nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Tak długo, jak u nas w kraju nie pałętają się wilkołaki bez nadzoru, jest dobrze.  
To zabawne, swoją drogą, że w Ameryce, mają z tym tak wielki problem.   
Tak czy siak, byliśmy na miejscu, więc może coś pomożemy.  
Następną osobą w naszym elitarnym gronie był Gabryś. Miał siedemnaście lat i używał słów, które reszta osób z naszego grona musi sprawdzać w słowniku.  
Oprócz tego był zakolczykowany, pomalowany jak kobieta i co chwile się krzywił niemiłosiernie. To był ten typ człowieka, który niestety byłby nierozpoznawalny w tłumie, gdyby pozbył się tego, jak się nosił. Bez kolczyków i makijażu byłby kompletnie nijakim, może trochę zapryszczonym dzieciakiem, jakich wielu w liceach.  
\- Jak to wytoczenie dział, Kaś? - zainteresowała się Dominika, a ja zerknęłam z uwagą na Juranda, który starał się wyglądać na wyjątkowo niewinnego.  
Tak, jasne.  
\- Tak, jak powinno, chociaż dziwię się, że Finów nie było - stwierdziłam w końcu, siadając na swoim zwyczajowym, zielonym fotelu. Nikt inny nie miał nawet prawa siadać choćby w pobliżu mojego ulubionego siedliska. Nie i koniec.  
\- Oczywiście - zgodził się spokojnie Gabryś, a ja drgnęłam. Oczywiście nawet na nas nie patrzył. Nie często w ogóle interesował się tym, co się wokół niego działo. Zawsze był zapatrzony w monitor od komputera i tylko od czasu do czasu pokazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki życia w formie żądania czegoś jadalnego, w miarę możliwości coś zrobionego z martwego zwierzęcia, jak mówił.  
\- Powiedź mi tylko jedno, Kacha - mówił dalej haker, a ja uniosłam z zaciekawieniem dłoń i przystawiłam do policzka. - Po kiego grzyba mamy biegać za bandą amerykanów? Przecież ci "spece" powinni sobie sami dać radę.  
Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, to Dominika pokręciła głową.  
\- Ta pojedyncza rodzina została sama, rozumiesz - wyjaśniła. Miała wyjątkowo cierpiący wyraz twarzy, jakby naprawdę przejmowała się tym, co się tam działo - Ich ród ogłosił neutralność. Nie chcą nawet zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo.  
Jurand usiadł na drugim wolnym fotelu i westchnął. Postawny, z typową sylwetką wojskowego i lekko siwiejący, mógłby idealnie nadawać się na kogoś, kto wygląda jak patron rodziny. I tak trochę było. Mimo wszystko jednak nie pakował mi się w robotę, uznając mnie za swojego alfę. Co było zastanawiające, ale co ja tam wiem o wilkołakach, prawda? Prawda, w końcu zajmuje się nimi prawie od wczesnej młodości...  
\- Dziwne, nie? O ile wiem Chris ma córkę w wieku Gabrysia - wskazał na naszego najmłodszego członka i uśmiechnął smutno - Powinni chociaż otoczyć opieką tą dziewczynę...  
\- Wprost przeciwnie, ona pójdzie jako pierwsza na odstrzał - przerwałam mu. Nie byłam przywódcą tej bandy bez powodu, co to, to nie. Lubiłam zbierać informacje i chociaż normalnie miałam od tego Gabrysia, to jednak sama też popytałam tu i tam - Tak się składa, że dziewczyna ma chłopaka, który raz w miesiącu wyje do księżyca i chce biegać za samochodami - mruknęłam wyjaśniając.  
Nastąpiła cisza.  
Dopiero Gabryś podsumował nastroje wszystkich.  
\- O kurwa - powiedział w zadumie i zagapił się na ekran liczb.  
Władysław skrzywił się. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że jak zwykle powie coś, co myślą wszyscy, ale nikt nie ma ochoty mówić głośno.  
\- Bądźmy szczerzy - rzucił z irytacją - Jakby łowcy z całego świata robili swoją robotę jak my, nie mięliby problemów.   
Skinęłam głową. Mogli o nas mówić, co chcieli. Większość, aby było śmieszniej, to byłaby prawda. Jesteśmy zapijaczoną bandą awanturników i furiatów, ale chyba oprócz Turków no i Finów jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy pamiętają, po co powołano tak wiele grup łowców.  
Nie mięliśmy bronić przed nimi. Mięliśmy bronić ich.  
Z historycznego punktu widzenia już Car Ivan Groźny zadecydował, że trzeba pilnować wilkołaków w czasie pełni, by nie byli zagrożeniem dla siebie i innych. Sam był wilkołakiem, ale o tym kroniki milczą. Więc wcale nie tak dobry Car powołał grupę straży przybocznej, w której co prawda na początku służyli sami mężczyźni, a którzy mięli za zadanie najpierw pilnowanie samego Ivana czasie pełni, tak samo jak jego ludzkiej rodziny przed nim samym. Potem do tejże grupy dołączyła kobieta, dokładniej mówiąc wilkołak. Niestety nie zachowały się żadne informację, kim była, nie licząc tego, że pierwszy przywódca tejże bandy strażników pełni, jak ich nazywano, stał się dla niej życiowym partnerem.  
Przez długi czas było tak, że wilkołaki mogły zostawać łowcami. Co prawda nie byli zbyt przydatni w czasie pełni, gdyż tak jak innych ich pobratymców, trzeba było ich zakuć w ciężkie kajdany, aczkolwiek w czasie pozostałym ich zmysły były tak przydatne, że naprawdę ich ceniono.  
Cóż... Potem Ivan zwariował do reszty i zrobił czystkę tak łowców, jak i wilkołaków. I wszystko się posypało.  
Jednak w credo, na który powoływał się Murad, było jasne napisane w punkcie pierwszym, że nie będziemy zabijać, jeśli możemy w jakiś sposób uratować wilkołaka.  
Zabawne, że pisało "uratować". Problemem było to, że większość łowców nic nie robiła sobie z tego przykazania.  
Mniejsza jednak o to.  
\- No dobra, ale po co my się w to pchamy - powiedział w końcu Gabryś, jak zwykle powodując u mnie ból głowy. Wcale to nie brzmiało jak pytanie. Raczej jak danie do zrozumienia, co o tym sądzi - Chcemy skończyć jak ta cała Kate Argent? - dodał, a na jego twarzy wykwitł wyjątkowo nieszczery uśmieszek.  
\- Chodzi o nic innego, jak o ich córkę. Ta Allison, czy jak jej tam było.  
\- Allison Argent, lat siedemnaście, bardzo dobre oceny, z tego co widzę bynajmniej - przerwał mi szybko Gabryś, wpatrując się w zdjęcie dziewczyny z dużą szczęką. Mimo wszystko była bardzo ładna, jak zauważyłam, i bardzo delikatnej urody - Nie chodzi na żadne dodatkowe zajęcia. Ma dobrą opinię wśród nauczycieli. Widać tylko, że nie lubi geografii, bo to jedyny przedmiot, w jakim nie ma dodatkowych ocen.  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Za to uwielbiałam tego dzieciaka. Gabriel potrafił dokopać się do wszystkich informacji, jakie można znaleźć w internecie legalnie i nielegalnie.  
\- Jeśli chcą dokopać za to, że dziewczyna znalazła sobie chłopaka wilkołaka, to znaczy, że w przyszłości będą chcieli także dokopać nam - zauważyłam, kręcąc głową. Mniejsza z Argentami, Juranda nie oddamy tym palantom, a tak by na pewno potoczyły się sprawy, jakby Chris i jego rodzinka zginęli - Kuźwa, zresztą wiecie. Jurand jest wilkołakiem, a jako mój oficer według tych dupków powinien być człowiekiem.  
Sam zainteresowany wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak czy inaczej coś na nas by znaleźli - poinformował nas sucho - Do wilkołactwa jednej osoby ciężko się czepić. Pamiętajmy jednak, że oficjalny powód to taki, że niejaki Hale zbiera tam praktycznie armię wilkołaków. Cokolwiek planuje, to może być coś wyjątkowo dużego.  
Zaśmiałam się. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że cała grupa patrzy na mnie z nieciekawymi minami, jakby chcieli za chwilę zadać mi milion i jeszcze trochę pytań.  
\- Z tego co słyszałam, to raczej błędne koło - stwierdziłam - Jest tamtejszym alfą, na dodatek po całej tej awanturze, gdzie poprzedni, kimkolwiek zresztą był to był psychol i mordował ludzi, bo wydawało mu się, że tak trzeba. Żona Chrisa Argenta poinformowała rodzinę mężusia, że źle się dzieje w Beacon Hills, więc rodzinka jak najchętniej wzięła dupę w troki i chcą sprawdzić osobiście, co się dzieje.   
Może pani Argent chciała dobrze, ale stanowczo namieszała zbyt wiele. Zabawne, że chcąc chronić rodzinę, naraziła ich na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.  
Dominika pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc, co chcę powiedzieć.  
\- Więc Hale nie miał wyboru, zresztą ciężko się nie domyślić, co się po tym wszystkim będzie działo. Zbiera, lub przemienia wilkołaki z okolicy, by się bronić.  
Władek przeczesał swoje złote włosy i uśmiechnął się wystudiowanym uśmiechem, który dla nas był sztuczny jak cholera, ale dla całej reszty świata, w tym lwiej części kobiet, był cholernie szczery i życzliwy.  
\- Musiałby być kretynem, gdyby do tego nie doszedł - zaczął studiować swoje zadbane paznokcie z miną kompletnego znudzenia na twarzy - A kretynem raczej nie jest. Zauważcie, że jak makiem zasiał w tamtych okolicach, nie ma wiadomości o żadnych zaginięciach, atakach czy w ogóle według społeczeństwa "Fantastycznych opowieściach, jak to wujek napadł na ciocię i chciał ją zjeść".  
Nastąpiła kolejna cisza.  
Przyjrzała się swoim ludziom. No, w przypadku Juranda, w większości czasu ludziom.  
Potem uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Myślicie, że damy radę przeprowadzić się taką grupą do Beacon Hills i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń?  
\- My? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Gabryś, ale Władek od razu skinął głową z uśmiechem dumy.  
\- Oczywiście - powiedział, wyprostowując się na swoją marną wysokość - Jestem profesjonalistą.

 

...

 

Nasi nowi sąsiedzi byli wniebowzięci, że tak liczna rodzina jak my wprowadziła się do domku obok.  
Byli starszymi ludźmi, z rodzaju tych, gdzie on pali fajkę na ganku i czyta gazetę, ona piecze pyszne ciasta i częstuje dzieciaki słodyczami.  
Gabryś właśnie siedział na takowym ganku z buzią pełną robionej samodzielnie czekolady i wyglądał, jakby trafił za życia do Nieba.  
\- Państwo nie pochodzą z Ameryki, prawda? - kiedy Jurand z uśmiechem pokiwał głową, sąsiadka rozpromieniła się - Poznałam po akcencie.  
Władek się spisał, to trzeba było mu przyznać.  
Oficjalnie byliśmy rodzina Zielińskich, a panem domu został sam Jurand (''och, cóż za postawa, pewnie jest pan emerytowanym wojskowym?"), który jakby nie mówiąc wiekiem był najbardziej zaawansowany. Jego żonę grała Dominika ("Bardzo miło mi panią poznać... Czy zna pani może przepis na..."), która ze swoja pulchnością i szczerym uśmiechem była idealnym przykładem kobiety, która zajmuje się domem. Gabryś (''Jaki śliczny chłopiec, pewnie mama jest z niego dumna'') dostał rolę ich zbuntowanego syna, a ja, jako siostra Juranda (''Ma pani dość...eee...ciekawy styl ubierania''), wraz z narzeczonym Władysławem, po zalaniu naszego mieszkania ("Och, cóż za nieszczęście!"), stwierdziliśmy, że wszyscy będziemy mieszkać razem.  
Takimi pomysłami zajmował się u nas właśnie Władysław, nazywany przez nas czasem Bajkopisarzem, bo nikt jak on nie potrafi czegoś takiego wymyślić w kilka minut i wyłożyć to w taki sposób na przykład szanownym panom policjantom, że łykali to jak młode rekiny.  
Kupiliśmy dom prawie w centrum, by łatwiej było zbierać informacje. Ogólnie Beacon Hills okazało się nieco większym z tak zwanych małych miasteczek. Nie można powiedzieć, że wszyscy się tutaj znali, ale i tak było nieźle.  
Gabriel, zapisany do szkoły, miał się przyjrzeć Allison i jej znajomym, zwłaszcza Jej Tymczasowym Sensie Życia, który jak zdawało się, nazywał się Scott. Było o nim o dziwo niewiele informacji. Albo był cholernie dobry i unikał rozgłosu specjalnie, albo był cholernie nudny.  
Załatwiłam sobie pracę w szkole, jako pielęgniarka szkolna. Władek zakręcił się w ratuszu miasta, Jurand wyrobił sobie dokumenty na śledczego, a Gabryś... Cóż, wciąż był zły, że "musi marnować czas w tej budzie z psami, potocznie zwanymi nauczycielami".  
Miałam szczerą nadzieje, że mu przejdzie.  
I to jak najszybciej.


	3. Gdzie diabeł nie może 3

\- Serwus - przywitałam się głośno, otwierając drzwi metodą tarana.   
Dominika uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jak dołączyła do naszej grupy, chciała nauczyć mnie czegoś, co przypominało podstawy manier. Dałam jej jasno do zrozumienia, że maniery to coś, co przydarza się innym.  
Chris Argent upuścił filiżankę kawy.  
\- Pozwólcie, że wyrażę ubolewanie z powodu śmierci siostry - powiedziałam, siadając na ich kanapie.  
Jego żona, Jak-Jej-Tam-Było, patrzyła na mnie spojrzeniem, które graniczyło z Pożarciem Na Kolację, a O W Mordę, Kim Oni Są.  
Rozejrzałam się po salonie. Był jak zwykle stylowy, pełen hebanowych mebli, które uwielbiał Chris. Sam pan domu wyglądał, jakby specjalnie moja wizyta go nie zdziwiła. Mocny zawodnik z niego.  
\- Ach, Katarzyna - powiedział. Był chyba jedynym obcokrajowcem, który nie dość, że mówił mi po imieniu, to jeszcze robił to bez zająknięcia - Dziękuję. Napijesz się czegoś?  
Skinęłam chętnie głową.  
Spojrzał na żonę, która rzucając nam jeszcze jedno, zaniepokojone spojrzenie, wyszła do kuchni.  
\- Nie owijajmy w bawełnę, Argent - powiedziałam - Miłe słówka to jedno, strzelania to drugie.  
Usłyszałam, jak pani Argent upuściła puszkę z herbatą. Dominika zerknęła na mnie z uwagą, po czym poszła jej "pomóc".  
\- Słuchaj, Chris, macie złą sytuację. To prawda, że reszta z twojego rodu zasłoniła się prawem Wilka?  
Prawo Wilka, to dopiero idiotyzm. Nazywane nie wiem po kiego grzyba, mówiło, że rodzina nie powinna stawać przeciw tych członkom, którzy postąpili nieco inaczej, jak było w ich tradycji. Bzdety, ot co.  
\- Niestety tak - przez moment wydawał mi się o jakieś dziesięć lat starszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. - Dodatkowo dali jasno do zrozumienia, że uważają Allison za zagrożenie dla interesów rodu.  
Gwizdnęłam. Poklepałam jednak go po dłoni.  
\- Nie martw się. Polacy są z tobą - pocieszyłam go, chociaż było to raczej marne pocieszenie - Z drugiej strony wiem, że Turcy też raczej się nie przyłączą do "tamtych" - zauważyłam.  
Być-Może-Elisabeth weszła do pokoju z tacą. Na niej stały cztery filiżanki herbaty, talerz ciasteczek w czekoladzie i pojemnik na cukier w kształcie baranka. Uśmiechnęła się głupkowato na moje spojrzenie.  
\- Samo to, że nie chcecie stawać przeciw nam, jest dla nas bardzo pocieszające - zapewniła, a ja uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato. - Jednak... My i tak nie mamy szans. Jednak każdy, kto zechce skrzywdzić moją córkę... - nie dokończyła. Miała charakterek i to w niej podziwiałam.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Cóż, nie ukrywałam, że się z nią zgadzam.  
\- Jest jedno wyjście, ale wam się raczej nie spodoba. - powiedziałam, a oni zapatrzyli się na mnie z nadzieją.

 

*****

 

\- Hey! - wrzasnęłam radośnie, wchodząc do rezydencji Hale'ów.   
W chwili obecnej budynek nie był w najlepszej formie. W gruncie rzeczy był raczej z rodzaju tych, co ledwo stoją, rozlatują się na oczach i grożą atakami cegieł na głowę.  
Nie dziwiłam się jednak, że ten cały Hale nie chce się stąd wynieść. Niewiele osób wiedziało, ale Jurand kiedyś tłumaczył, że siedziby wilkołaczych rodzin były źródłem siły dla mieszkańców. Więc w jakiejkolwiek kondycji to domostwo nie było, było cenne dla wilkołaka, który tu rezydował.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział.  
\- Heloooo - spróbowałam znowu. - Jest tu Wielki, Zły Wilkołak? No daleeeej, wiem, że tu jesteś!  
Gabriel, który mi towarzyszył, zakrył dłonią oczy i pokręcił głową.  
Już po chwili, tak błyskawicznie, że nie zdążyłam nawet mrugnąć, ktoś stanął wprost przede mną.  
Patrząc w czerwone źrenice, wiedziałam, co sobie myślał.  
Dwoje obcych, dodatkowo wyglądających na obłąkanych. Dlatego specjalnie wzięłam ze sobą dzieciaka, który wyglądał dość charakterystycznie.  
Gabryś, który malował się dokładniej niż kobieta, miał pomalowane paznokcie i całkowicie czarne ciuchy, z wyszytym niewprawnie napisem na tyłku "Rób co chcesz, ja wysiadam". Kiedyś dla zabawy podeszłam do niego z magnesem, zapominając o całym żelastwie, jaki ma powpinane na twarzy. Wrzask był niesamowity.  
Ja z kolei byłam chuda jak anorektyczka, ruda i ciepłokrwista, niczym martwy pingwin. Przy tym nie należałam do tych najpiękniejszych. Ubierałam się bardzo kolorowo. Dominika uważała, że od dłuższego patrzenia na mnie łzawią oczy.  
\- No proszę, a jednak jesteś - powiedziałam, krzywiąc się - Na kiblu się zasiedziałeś, czy jak? Nie wiesz, że gości się tak nie przyjmuje? - fuknęłam na niego.  
\- Kaś... - ostrzegł mnie ze strachem Gabryś.  
Jednak cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, to nieco zaskoczyło wilkołaka, a to właśnie chciałam osiagnąć. Może dzięki temu nie urwie nam głów od razu. Cofnął się, zdziwiony, po czym znów przybrał na twarz maskę obojętności.  
\- Mogę dowiedzieć się, czemu zawdzięczam tą... "wizytę"? - zabawne, ale dawał jasno do zrozumienia mową ciała, że jeśli nie zacznę mówić z sensem, za moment złoi mi skórę.   
Ciekawe, czy jak mu powiem, że kobiet sie nie biję, to czy nie udowodni mi specjalnie, że jest inaczej.  
Uśmiechnęłam się z entuzjazmem.  
\- Katarzyna Iwanowicz z Polski - przedstawiłam mu się, chwytając go za rękę i potrząsając nią mocno. Warknął, kiedy dodałam - Łowca.  
Wyszarpnęłam dłoń z jego uścisku, by przypadkiem w akcie "przyjaznego zapoznawania się" nie wyrwał mi ręki.  
\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
Chyba nie spodziewał się, że będę szczera. Zabawne, ludzie nigdy się nie spodziewają prawdy, a to ona najczęściej gryzie w tyłki.  
\- Na poczatek władzy nad światem, niewielkiego haremu z przystojniakami w środku i wielkiego tortu czekoladowego - zaczęłam radośnie - Nie? - zdziwiłam się, kiedy zapatrzył się na mnie z mordem w oczach - Co się głupio pytasz, skoro doskonale wiesz, jaka jest sytuacja.  
Parsknął, i to wcale nie ze śmiechem. Gabryś trzymał dłonie wzdłuż nogawek spodni, przez co wiedziałam, że pod ręką ma broń. Hm, dużo broni, jak go znałam.  
\- Więc przyszłaś tutaj z ostrzeżeniem? - zapytał.  
Zaśmiałam się.  
\- Nie no jasne, idealnie nadaję się na dyplomatę. - stwierdziłam. Zauważyłam, że moje idiotyczne zachowanie działa. Zaczyna się odprężać, stwierdzając, że skoro taki psychol jak ja jeszcze nie wyciągnął spluwy, to chyba już tego nie zrobię. Dalej jednak był ostrożny. Mądry chłopaczek - Raczej chciałam się dogadać. Argentownie nie chcą z wami walczyć, a my stoimy po ich stornie, kumasz - wzruszyłam ramionami.  
Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Twoja grupa powinna przysłać przywódce, a nie...  
\- Nas? - zapytałam radośnie. Widziałam, że mój szeroki uśmiech trochę go zaczyna drażnić. - Dajże spokój, uznaj, że z nim rozmawiasz - powiedziałam. Zabawne, ale trochę mnie jego uwaga uraziła. Byłam przywódcą od czterech lat, a ten tutaj takie rzeczy do mnie. Nieładnie.  
Przypatrzył się najpierw uważnie mi, potem rzucił okiem na Gabriela.  
\- Co proponujecie? - zapytał wreszcie po kilku minutach upartego wlepiania wzroku. Chyba chciał nas przestraszyć. Chciałam już mu powiedzieć, by tak nie świecił oczami, po to nieefektowne. Nikt nie ma gorszego spojrzenia, niż Dominika, kiedy podjada się między posiłkami.  
\- Tymczasową sztamę i niewchodzenie sobie w paradę, kolego - zaproponowałam, wzruszając ramionami. Przywołałam na twarz poważna minę, co było trudne. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przy nim miałam ochotę się roześmiać pełną piersią, która między nami nie jest taka pełna - Jednak kiedy nastąpią... kłopoty, to będziemy współpracować, a ty zapewnisz nietykalność moich członków grupy ze strony twojego stada.  
\- Mogę się domagać tego samego - ostrzegł, mrużąc oczy. Skinęłam głową w niemej zgodzie.  
\- Niech będzie, bynajmniej chwilowo. Jednak jeśli jakikolwiek wilkołak z mojego stada ucierpi przez waszą... bandę - zmełł przekleństwo, od razu było widać, że nie pała do nas miłością, zresztą trudno się dziwić - Cóż, w tedy na pewno będzie ciekawie.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, przywołując minę tego kopniętego idioty, za jakiego lubiłam uchodzić.  
\- Ciekawe? Wiesz, powinieneś sobie jakieś normalne hobby znaleźć. - powiedziałam. Zamrugałam wesoło - Co powiesz na wypychanie zwłok zwierząt? - zaproponowałam.  
Gabryś pociągnął mnie za rękaw.  
\- Dobra, oj dobra! - zgodziłam sie w końcu, widząc jego błaganie w oczach. Wilkołak nic nie robił sobie z mojej obecności, oparł się o ścianę i obserwował z uniesioną brwią pantomimę w moim wykonaniu.  
\- No, to my uciekamy - powiedziałam, salutując na pożegnanie - I radzę wstępnie zainwestować w tapetę... Może taką w maluśkie kwiatki? - zapytałam na odchodnym, bo Siła Nieczysta zaczęła mnie wyprowadzać, ciągnąc za łokieć.  
Wychodząc, Gabriel rzucił mi ciężkie spojrzenie.  
\- Musiałaś to wszystko mówić? - zapytał smętnie. - Wypychanie zwłok zwierząt? Tapeta w kwiatki?  
Zastanowiłam się. Jakby nie mówić, wilkołak jeszcze mógł nas słyszeć. I pewnie słyszy.  
\- O co ci chodzi, chłopaczku? - zapytałam go, wciąż podskakując jak piłka. Wsadziłam ręcę do kieszeni i wyszczerzyłam zęby - To normalnie takie ciepłe rady od nowego sąsiada.  
\- Raczej od pensjonariusza z Kwadratu dla Stale Uśmiechniętych - poprawił.  
Naciągnął czapkę na głowie, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Dobrze odczytał ostrzeżenie, w spojrzeniu jakie mu rzuciłam.  
\- Oj ty, niedobry - skarciłam go dla żartu, okręcając lok na palcu - Zwale to na kark bycia nastolatkiem z burzą hormonów.  
Co prawda nie byłam pewna, czy on posiada jakiekolwiek hormony, ale cóż. Miejmy nadzieje, że jednak posiada.  
\- Mogę nie iść do szkoły? - zapytał przymilnie, zmieniając temat.  
\- Ależ oczywiście - zapewniłam. Ożywił się wyraźnie, więc kontynuowałam - Kiedy tylko ja zostanę żoną... No, czyjąś żoną - rozpatrzyłam swoje szansę - Będę miała gromadkę dzieci, a ty zostaniesz pierwszą wysłaną osobą na Jowisza, okay?  
Milczał przez resztę drogi.


	4. Gdzie diabeł nie może 4

\- Ty zrobiłaś CO? - kiedy Dominika przemawiała takim tonem, wiedziałam, że mam kłopoty.  
Bo oto ja, przywódca grupy łowców rodem z Polski, naprawdę czasem bałam się Dominiki. Matk... No opiekowała się nami wszystkimi, a kobieta, która z taką samą starannością robi obiad, jak i bomby, naprawdę ma siłę przebicia. I to nie tylko w przenośni. Dominika, posiadająca metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, będąca okrągła jak księżyc w pełni i mająca biust, który doprowadziłby do łez każdego faceta, potrafiła przemawiać w taki sposób, że jeżą się włoski na karku.  
\- No... Rozmawiałam z wilkołakiem. Gabryś był ze mną, rozumiesz.  
Gdyby spojrzenie Dominiki mogło zabijać, leżałabym martwa. Wiecie, rozbryźnięte flaki, krwi tyle, że można było żabką krytą pływać... Wróć!  
Znam to spojrzenie, teraz naprawdę zaczynają się kłopoty.  
\- Okay, ostrzegłaś Argentów, że chcesz się spotkać i obgadać sprawę z tutejszym stadem, ale mogłaś zabrać kogoś z nas ze sobą - zauważył Władysław z cierpiętniczą miną. Oparł łokcie o stół. Ogółem wyglądał dzisiaj całkiem źle. Nawet się nie ogolił. Zerknęłam na kalendarz. Zawsze Dominika zaznaczała na nim markerem pełnie i wydawało mi się, że jakoś jeszcze do niej daleko, a Władek tak wyglądał tylko w tedy, kiedy martwił się o Juranda.  
\- No tak, bo on od razu chciał mi urwać głowę i nasikać do szyi - warknęłam.  
Jurand uśmiechnął sie łagodnie.  
\- Cóż, z innymi tak robił - zauważył na pozór spokojnie, a ja prawie odsłoniłam zęby. Łyknął porządnie herbaty, po czym postanowił mówić dalej - No, może oprócz sikania - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.  
\- Oj, miałam dobre podejście...  
\- Niech zgadnę - przerwała mi Dominika i zerknęła z uwagą na Gabrysia, szukając potwierdzenia - Coś rodzaju "Jestem kompletną wariatką, ale i tak mnie lubisz"?  
Gabryś pokiwał głową. Zaszył się na kanapie w kącie z laptopem na kolanach i wciąż obrażony za niewiadomo-co, starał się nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę.  
\- Ważne, że skutkuje, nie? - zapytałam radośnie.  
Dominika westchnęła.  
\- Następnym razem, młoda damo, idziesz w asyście chłopaków. A teraz marsz do pokoju.  
Bez jaj. Ona mówi do swojej szefowej jak do niegrzecznego dzieciaka. Młoda damo? Dobre sobie!  
Jednak posłusznie powędrowałam do pokoju. To znaczy nieposłusznie, bo chciałam poczytać. To znaczy, dopiero teraz na to wpadłam, już na schodach, znaczy, ale...  
Eh, no właśnie to "ale".

...

 

Oparłam czoło o blat stołu i jęknęłam. Jako, że ogółem lubiłam rano jęczeć, nie omieszkałam się i jęknęłam raz jeszcze.  
Dominika postawiła przede mną kawę w moim ulubionym kubku z Garfieldem.   
W fartuszku, ze swoimi różowymi policzkami wyglądała słodko. No, jak na mężobójczynię i najlepszego sapera, jakiego znam, a znam ich sporo.  
\- Kaś, nie chcesz chyba się spóźnić na pierwszy dzień w pracy? - zapytała. Ton wyjątkowo mówił, co chciała usłyszeć.  
Nie janso podejrzewałam, że ani Juranda, ani Władka już nie ma.  
Gabriel za to schodząc schodami z góry potknął się i wylądował na czterech literach, częstując świat taką litanią pięknej łaciny, że nawet Dominika nie powiedziała ani słowa.  
Westchnęła tylko i wzniosła oczy ku sufitowi.  
\- Panie, zlikwiduj proszę poniedziałki.  
Całkowicie się z nią zgadzałam.

 

...

 

Gabinet pielęgniarki był całkiem niezły. Wszystko majestatyczne białe, nawet fotele i leżanka, oprócz tego porządek. Jak mnie poinformowano, sprzątaczka przychodziła tutaj praktycznie codziennie.  
\- Życzę miłej pracy, panno Zielinsky - powiedział z trudem dyrektor, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który wydawał mi się trochę za młody na tą robotę.  
Podziękowałam jednak, nie poprawiając nazwiska.  
Rozsiadłam się w środku, zastanawiając się, kiedy przyjdzie pierwszy poszkodowany, i czy do tego czasu nie zanudzę się na śmierć.  
Założyłam nogi na biurko i odetchnęłam.

 

*****

 

Pierwszą osobą, jakiej miałam wątpliwą przyjemność pomóc, był nauczycielem i trenerem w jednej osobie.  
Przynieśli go dwaj uczniowie, którzy wyglądali stanowczo na zakłopotanych. Najgorsze było jednak to, że za nimi wszedł Gabriel, z miną jak najbardziej naburmuszoną.  
\- No nie - powiedziałam, patrząc na "bratanka". - Coś ty, durniu, tym razem zrobił?  
Osłupienie na twarzach pozostałych uczniów wyraźnie mówiło, że nie wiedzieli, że jestem jego ''ciotką''.  
Potem spojrzałam na trenera. Wyglądał na cierpiącego. Naprawdę nie miałam ochoty zmienić ten stan, bo wydawał mi się jakiś antypatyczny. Mimo, że miał problemy ze skupieniem wzroku, niejasno widziałam, że stara się go skupić na moim biuście. Z rozciętej brwi lała się niewielkim strumieniem krew.  
\- Wgh - powiedział w zadumie. - I jeszcze tonące statki.  
Zamrugałam.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytałam w stronę chłopaków, co raz bardziej wściekła. Ignorowałam mamrotanie pod nosem Gabriela.  
Jeden z chłopców, ten wyższy i trzymający się pewniej, zrobił zakłopotaną minę.  
\- Pan Finstock trochę się nabijał z Gabriela... - zaczął. Spojrzał przepraszająco na mojego bratanka, po czym uśmiechnął się głupkowato - No i... Er..  
\- Oj, no dobra - wkurzył się w końcu Gabryś, a ja spojrzałam na niego zimno. - Nazwał mnie dzierlatką. A potem babą. Więc ja przywaliłem mu piłką do lacrosse. Niech się cieszy, że nie oberwał w inną, ale strategiczną część ciała - mówił, kiedy ja sprawdzałam, czy trener przypadkiem nie dostał wstrząśnienia mózgu.  
Jeszcze tego by brakowało.  
\- Stanowczo się zgadzam na serdelki - oznajmił nam Finstock, a ja spojrzałam na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Podrapałam się po głowie.  
\- Jak mniemam nie warto go pytać, czy boli go głowa.  
Finstock uśmiechnął sie dzielnie do mojego biustu.  
\- I chipsy dwa - odpowiedział mi pogodnie.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Robimy tak. Jeden z was pójdzie do sekretariatu i zgłosi, że pan Finstock musi zostać zwolniony na resztę dnia. Ty, Gabriel zostajesz tutaj, potem idziesz do pedagoga i nie marudź! - warknęłam na niego, a ten podrapał się po karku. - A drugi kolega chwilowo zostanie z nami i przypilnuje, by trener siedział prosto.  
\- Danny, idź - zdecydował ten wysoki blondyn. Jego przyjaciel zniknął błyskawicznie za drzwiami.  
Kiedy opatrywałam łuk brwiowy tego palanta, który wciąż niejasno opowiadał coś moim piersiom, kątem oka zauważyłam znaki dymne, jakie w moim kierunku wskazywał Gabriel. Pokazywał na gracza lacrosse i robił takie miny, że tylko idiota nie zauważyłby, że coś jest nie tak.  
Usadziłam go w miejscu tylko jednym spojrzeniem. Nie wyglądał, jakby mu się to spodobało.  
\- Dobra - powiedziałam w końcu - Się nazywasz?  
Chłopak z uśmiechem skłonił głowę.  
\- Jackson Whittemore - przedstawił się. Miałam niejasne wrażenie, że mimo znajomości mniej więcej dziesięciominutowej już mnie lubi. Nastolatki to zabawny gatunek.  
\- No, Jackson, dobrze by było, gdybyś zabrał pana Finstocka do sekretariatu, gdzie pewnie jest twój kolega.  
Chłopak bez problemu zarzucił sobie rękę trenera na ramię i wyprowadził, wciąż gadającego o truskawkach mężczyznę.  
Spojrzałam na Gabriela. Ten rozsiadł się na kozetce i uparcie patrzył na swoje buty.  
\- Przywaliłeś mu piłką, bo nazywał cie babą? - zapytałam z irytacją. Przewróciłam oczami, jednak uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato - Chłopie, nie przyzwyczaiłeś się już do tego? Przecież Władek zawsze powtarza, że ubrać cię w sukienkę i nie będzie różnicy z różowolubnymi dzierlatkami...  
Spojrzał na mnie tym spojrzeniem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że ma ochotę skończyć to sprawę krótko.  
\- Nie wolałabyś pogadać, że ten blondas to wilkołak? - zapytał oskarżającym tonem, unosząc dumnie głowę.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Niech ci będzie, spadaj - powiedziałam.  
Wiedział co prawda, że i tak powiem o wszystkim Dominice, która postara się by pożałował swej postawy, ale przynajmniej ze mną mu sie upiekło.  
Eh, nastolatki.   
I już na liście miałam wilkołaka. Chociaż i tak muszę wyciągnąć z młodego, skąd go rozpoznał. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że tego nie widać gołym okiem w wypadku Jacksona, bo będzie dużo roboty w czasie pełni...


	5. Gdzie diabeł nie może 5

Siedząc w środku nocy na parapecie, ubrana tylko w długą, sportową koszulkę i majtki na pewno byłam zjawiskiem dość ciekawym na ulicach Beacon Hills.  
Bądźmy szczerzy, zaczynałam się nudzić. Od kiedy się tutaj wprowadziliśmy, minęły trzy miesiące, a tutaj nic się nie działo. Żadnych ataków, żadnych pościgów, niczego. Nuda, panie i panowie.  
Siedziałam więc na parapecie okna swojego pokoju, z dyndającymi nogami uzbrojonymi tylko w skarpetki i przyglądałam się z zaciekawieniem w tą szarą, nudną dzielnice, dzierżąc lunetę wojskową i szpiegowałam sąsiadów. Najchętniej rozruszałabym towarzystwo.  
Spojrzałam w bok, w kierunku zaciemnionego, tajemniczego lasku. Co prawda w dzień nie był ani zaciemniony, ani tajemniczy, ale w nocy wszystkie parki są takie.  
Najciekawsze jest to, że kątem oka zauważyłam błysk czerwonych oczu.  
\- Skubaniec - mruknęłam do siebie, wiedząc, że jeśli faktycznie tam jest, to mnie dobrze słyszy - Widze, że jednak Wielki, Zły Wilkołak znalazł sobie hobby, co?  
Potem nie byłam pewna, czy odszedł, czy dalej stoi, ale wiedziałam jedno. Wielki, Zły wilkołak ani trochę nam nie ufał.  
Cóż, nie był kompletnym idiotą, jak widać.

 

*****

 

Rano, kiedy wychodziłam do tak zwanej pracy, zaczepił mnie Jurand.  
\- Kaś, czy mi się wydaje, czy wczoraj gadałaś do kogoś? - zapytał.  
W takich chwilach warto pamiętać, że ma sie do czynienia z wilkołakiem, który wyłapie każdy zapach emocji, jaką się poczuje. Zabawnie brzmi, gorzej z praktyką.  
\- Pewno, czemu nie? - zapytałam. Spojrzał na mnie raz, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
Wyszczerzyłam zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.  
\- No jaaasne - powiedziałam, przeciągając słowa tak, że każdy spec od dykcji dostałby zawału - Przyszedł do nas alfa tego stada, jak im tam było i wlepiał się w nasze okna.  
Jurand patrzył na mnie jak na endemiczny gatunek świerszcza.  
\- Kaś, mogłabyś dorosnąć. - powiedział tylko i odszedł.  
Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato. To zabawne, że można powiedzieć prawdę tak, by zabrzmiało to jak kłamstwo.

 

******

 

Ten dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, a już mogłam nazwać go katastrofalnym.  
Ledwie rozpoczęłam pracę, co w moim wykonaniu było siedzenie i nudzenie się w gabinecie pielęgniarki, lub gawędzenie z bibliotekarką, Tolly, która przychodziła do mnie na kawkę i ploteczki, kiedy drzwi zostały otworzone.  
Wiecie, to nic złego otwierać drzwi, poważnie. Jednak problemem była osoba, która je otwierała.  
Morgana Richelieu we własnej osobie. Za nia stał chudy, pryszczaty chłystek.  
\- Och, witaj Kata-rzyno - powiedziała, wymieniając moje imię z trudem.  
Poczułam się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Miałam wrażenie, że ta cholera coś knuje.  
\- Morgano, jak zwykle wyglądasz cudownie - powiedziałam sucho.  
No tak, osoba, która tyle wydaje na kosmetyczkę i chirurga plastycznego musi tak wyglądać. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytałam ostrożnie, wciąż na twarzy posiadając radosny uśmiech. Ta, jasne. Każdy głupi by zauważył, że wcale sie nie cieszę z tej wizyty.  
\- Poznaj mojego syna, Mordreda - wskazała mi chłopca. Spojrzała na niego i wymamrotała gniewnie kilka słów po francusku. Chłopak zerknął na mnie i skinął mi głową.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział smętnie. Widać, że w odróżnieniu od mamusi wcale nie ma ochoty tu być.  
\- Mordred? Jeny, jakie imię - palnęłam, nim mogłam sie powstrzymać. Morgana zamrugała - A gdzie podzieliście Artura i Ginewrę? A Merlin za drzwiami?  
Błysk w oku Richelieu powiedział mi jasno, że przesadziłam.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że możesz mieć tutaj go na oku, prawda, Kata-rzyno? - zapytała.  
Cmoknęłam i wzruszyłam ramionami. Czyli przysyła do szkoły swojego szpiega. W gruncie rzeczy to samo zrobiliśmy z Gabrielem, ale mniejsza o to.  
\- Ależ oczywiście - ucieszyłam się sztucznie - Chodzi tutaj też nasz Gabryś, pamiętasz, ten co hakował wszystkie wasze serwery - przypomniałam złośliwie.  
Morgana straciła chyba już wszystkie kolory.  
\- No, na pewno nasi chłopcy się zaprzyjaźnią. - dodałam.  
Chwyciłam za telefon i dałam znać Gabrielowi, że gdziekolwiek jest, ma ruszyć swoje cztery litery i przyjść.  
\- Och, przecież nie musisz odrywać waszego chłopca od zajęć - stwierdziła łagodnie Morgana. Jej oczy jednak stanowczo mówiły co innego. Uśmiechnęłam się ze słodyczą.  
\- Ależ to nie problem, Gabryś się ucieszy, na pewno - zapewniłam. Ożywiłam się, kiedy skrzyknęły drzwi i wszedł haker, zaspany i ziewający. Miał chyba algebrę, zawsze na ten przedmiot tak reaguje. - Gabryś, kochany bratanku, chodź i przywitaj się z nowym kolegą!  
Gabriel drgnął, rozpoznając mój głos, działający w trybie Słodkiego Zionięcia Ogniem.  
\- Poznaj Mordreda, syna pani Richelieu - przedstawiłam niższego chłopca - Pani Morgana chciałaby, abyście się zaprzyjaźnili! Czy to nie wspaniały pomysł?  
Haker przypatrzył się dzieciakowi i skinął głową. Wyglądał, jakby małego Richelieu najchętniej wysłałby na Księżyc.  
Uśmiechnął się i podał mu dłoń.  
\- Cześć, Gabriel jestem - przedstawił się. Rzucił mi przed wyjściem jedno spojrzenie. Zuch chłopak - No, my pójdziemy, Mord... - specjalnie sparodiował imię chłopca - Oj, to znaczy Mordred powinien poznać szkołę.  
Trzasnęły drzwi.  
Richelieu widać nie znudziła się tą głupią grą na słodkie słówka.  
\- Jak się cieszę, że mój syn będzie miał tak dobrą opiekę - powiedziała. Od jej tonu chciało mi się wymiotować - No, ja muszę uciekać. Rozumiesz, tyle pracy!  
Wyszła, delikatnie zamykając drzwi.  
Najpierw sklęłam tą podstępną małpę na czymś świat stoi, potem zastanowiłam się szybko. Wszystkie za i przeciw.  
Cholera, trochę będzie trzeba zmieniać plany, ale cóż. Cos trzeba zrobić.  
Wstałam, wyszłam z gabinetu i powędrowałam w kierunku sekretariatu.  
W środku, zajmując ze trzy krzesła co najmniej, siedziała Gruba Berta. Tak naprawdę nazywała się Sue Mackenzie, ale stanowczo nie pasowała mi do tego imienia. Powinna się zwać Hilda, Brunhilda, czy jakoś tak.  
Może być nawet Elsa.  
Mimo dużej, a nawet bardzo dużej powierzchowności, była dość miła. A przynajmniej była, kiedy o tym pamiętała.  
\- Siemasz, Sue - przywitałam się. Spojrzała na mnie znad książki.  
Przewróciłam oczyma i westchnęłam.  
\- Mam niezgodności w kilku kartach, możesz po zajęciach przysłać do mnie kilka osób? - zapytałam.  
Skinęła głową, widocznie stwierdzając, że mowa ludzka stanowczo nie jest dla niej przeznaczona.  
\- Nazwiska - przemówiła wreszcie.  
\- Whittemore, McCall, Argent - powiedziałam sucho.  
Pożegnałam się krótko i wróciłam do gabinetu.  
Zabawne, ale chyba niedawno narzekałam na nudę. Masz ci los. Teraz za to będę się martwić.

 

********

 

Cała trójka przyszła razem. Żadne z nich chyba nie spodziewało się, że powiem im parę ciekawych słów. Byli rozluźnieni i spokojni, uśmiechali się i żartowali między sobą. Co prawda obaj panowie wilkołaki trzymali do siebie coś w rodzaju dystansu, jednak przynajmniej nie warczeli na siebie i sobie nie dogryzali.  
Córka Chrisa, którą tak naprawdę widziałam ostatni raz, jak miała może sześć lat, była cholernie ładną dziewczyną. Na dobrą sprawę nie była podobna do żadnego z rodziców. Nie to, że to dobrze, czy źle. Była bardzo delikatna... A przynajmniej na taką wyglądała.  
\- Wzywała nas pani? - uśmiechnęła się.  
Nie odwdzięczyłam się tym samym.  
\- Lepiej usiądźcie - poradziłam smętnie. Sprawdziłam, czy drzwi są zamknięte, po czym usiadłam sama za biurkiem.  
\- Co jest nie tak z aktami? - zapytał Scott. Był... Włochaty. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale miał tak bardzo efektowną fryzurę, że pobił chyba nawet Władysława, kiedy ten wsadził palce do kontaktu.  
\- Z nimi wszystko w porządku - odparłam spokojnie, po czym wyszczerzyłam zęby i uniosłam dłonie, jak jakiś stuknięty kapłan na nabożeństwie - Państwo wilkołaki, ludzie i łowcy, łączcie się!  
Miny, jakie przybrała cała ta trójca były warte zapamiętania. Przypominały minę karpia, wyciągniętego nagle z wody.   
\- Co się patrzycie, jakbym psa wam makaronem udusiła? - zapytałam, marszcząc brwi. Nie będę ukrywać, nie cierpiałam ciszy.  
Scott przełknął chwilę i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Czy pani dobrze się czuje? - spróbował, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- Nie skądże - rzuciłam - Mam ochotę na papierosa, a dodatkowo trójka nastolatków teraz mnie wkurza. Tak więc dajcie sobie siana z zaprzeczaniem, bo wiem wszystko. Jestem łowcą, kochaneczki - powiedziałam.  
Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Delikatna Allison nie była już taka delikatna. Zacisnęła zęby. Jej chłopak skoczył przed nią, zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem.  
Najgorzej jednak było z Jacksonem. Nie byłam pewna, jak długo był wilkołakiem, ale spodziewałam się, że będzie miał lepszą kontrolę.  
Oczy chłopaka zabłysły intensywną, niemal świecącą błękitnością. Warknął tak mocno, że poczułam na skórze wibracje.  
\- Słodko - oznajmiłam. - Skończyliście popisy?  
W tedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Gabriel, przytrzymując mocno chłopaka, który jednak był wyższy od niego. Mimo tej różnicy w sylwetce, chłopaczek nie miał szansy wyrwać się hakerowi. A sam Gabryś wyglądał, jak żywy przykład życia na Marsie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i głupawym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Podsłuchiwał - wyjaśnił, jakby nic się nie stało. Strzelił oczyma po pozostałych osobach w salce, po czym wzruszył ramionami i skierował znów wzrok na chłopaka, który starał się bez entuzjazmu wyrwać - Nazywa się Mieczysław Stilinski. Jego stary jest tutejszym szeryfem. Chcesz wiedzieć o nim więcej? - zapytał tylko.  
Pokręciłam głową. Sprawa nie wyglądała cudownie. Jasny gwint, synuś szeryfa?!  
Scott zamachał rękami. Chciał odlecieć, czy jak?  
\- On o wszystkim wie, proszę pani! - powiedział szybko - Niech on go puści!  
Zabawne, ale to nie zabrzmiało jak prośba.  
Skinęłam głową na hakera, a ten momentalnie zostawił w spokoju Mietka i usiadł sobie spokojnie na leżance. Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie lusterko i zaczął poprawiać makijaż.   
I mówią, że to ja jestem obłąkana.  
\- Teraz, dzieciaczki moje kochane, ja mówię - ostrzegłam. Założyłam nogę na nogę i dla lepszego efektu wyciągnęłam ze skrytki w biurku broń naładowaną taką ilością srebra i tojadu, że jakikolwiek kontakt z pociskami dla wilkołaków będzie tragiczny. - Gadałam i z waszym alfą i z twoim starym, Allison. W gruncie rzeczy dlatego tutaj jesteśmy. By ci pilnować pleców, laleczko - powiedziałam.  
Jackson chyba był niedowierzający, po jego twarz zaczęła sie wykrzywiać. Wiedziałam, że to nie jest jeszcze przemiana, ale chłopak jest temu bliski.   
\- Łowcy to banda, która na nas poluje - powiedział, a jego głos był nienaturalnie gruby.  
Wymierzyłam w niego broń.  
\- Powtórz to, a podziurawię cię jak sito - rzuciłam, łaskawie jednak nie strzelając, chociaż miałam na to ochotę - Owszem, większość łowców, to kretyni, którzy nie pamiętają, po co zostaliśmy powołani. Ale jeśli raz jeszcze wrzucisz do jednego worka moją grupę i resztę tego śmiecia, ustrzelę ci łeb i przyniosę ją na tacy twojemu alfie.  
Chyba groźba została przyjęta do wiadomości, bo młodzian nie był już tak dziarsko nastawiony. Dalej wyglądał, jak żywe ucieleśnienie reklamy przeciw wściekliźnie, ale przynajmniej już nie powarkiwał, jak cholerny pies.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Dobra, mniejsza o te sprawy - powiedziałam, zezując na Gabriela, który właśnie nakładał tusz do rzęs w takiej ilości, że dziwiłam się, że jest w stanie unieść powiekę - Jest w szkole szpieg w waszym roczniku. Nazywa się Mordred Richelieu i jest synem przywódczyni francuskich łowców. Będzie śpiewał mamusi o każdym waszym kroku.  
Gabriel wreszcie uniósł głowę znad lusterka.  
\- Spróbuję trzymać go z daleka, ale on jest... No.. - zastanowił się nad słowami. Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że przy obcych nie przeklina - Jest strasznie denerwujący i wścibski.  
Klasnęłam w dłonie. Głowy nastolatków zerkały na nas jak na meczu pingpongowym.   
\- Taki miał być - mruknęłam.  
Scott westchnął.  
\- Jak powinniśmy się przy nim zachowywać? - zapytał spokojnie.   
Zastanowiłam się szybko.  
\- Na dobrą sprawę normalnie. Jednak jakikolwiek aspekt waszej siły, czy refleksu nie jest mile widziany, jasne? Bo wam, do cholery, kagańce ponakładam - zagroziłam.  
Stilinski, który dotychczas kręcił się jakby miał owsiki, wyprostował się gwałtownie.  
\- A gdyby tak dać mu parę wskazówek? - zapytał. Uniosłam brew, słuchając dalej - No, na przykład oczywiście "przypadkiem" podsłucha jakąś rozmowę, lub podejrzy coś, co go naprowadzi na jakieś nieprawdziwe wnioski.  
Pokiwałam głową. Zabawne, ale nie wyglądał na tak myślącego. Stilinski właściwie wyglądał na idiotę.  
\- Nie durny pomysł - przyznałam - Jednak póki cokolwiek takiego wymyślicie, chcę wiedzieć o tym pierwsza.  
Od razu się zgodzili. Machnęłam na nich ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że powinni sobie już iść. Spojrzenia, jakie rzucali w moją stronę, jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że mają zamiar sami przedyskutować między sobą, co robić. Mam szczerą nadzieje, że postarają się porozmawiać z Hale'em i z Argentami.  
Kiedy z Gabrielem zostaliśmy sami, haker uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłaś poważna - powiedział w zadumie. Dłubał palcem w uchu, jakby było tam coś ciekawego.  
Uśmiechnęłam się nieszczerze.  
\- Każdy umie grać. Ja całe życie gram normalną, więc i poważna zagrać potrafię.  
Pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.  
Jak ja uwielbiałam być tą obłąkaną.

 

*********

Pierwszy strzał padł z boku. I był, niestety, celny.  
Fakt, że jeszcze żyłam i stałam na nogach oznaczał, że chcieli mnie tylko nastraszyć.  
Było już ciemno, kiedy wyszłam na nocny spacer. Nie będę ukrywać, że spacerem było tylko rozeznanie się po okolicy. Fakt, że Wielki Zły Wilkołak od czasu do czasu pokazywał się w naszej okolicy tylko stawiało nas w głupiej sytuacji. Jurand chodził zdenerwowany, czując obcego wilkołaka w pobliżu, który na dodatek jest cholernie silnym alfą. Nawet Dominika nie potrafiła skierować jego uwagę na nic innego, a parę razy nawet podobno ściągnęła stanik, a on tego nie zauważył. Co było zastanawiająco, bo ludzie mogli nie kojarzyć Dominiki, ale akurat jej biust kojarzyli całkiem dobrze. Problem był i yle. A zdenerwowany wilkołak przed pełnią to idealny przykład kłopotów.  
Pocisk uderzył mnie w ramię z taką siłą i prędkością, że zarzuciło mnie na samochód. Odbijając się boleśnie od maski, zacisnęłam zęby i chwyciłam za własną broń. Mauser C96 był stanowczo moją ukochaną zabawką i to nie tylko dlatego, że modyfikowałam ją na różne sposoby.  
Skoczyłam za samochód. Ramię piekło niemiłosiernie.  
Na dobrą sprawę nie byłam pewna, skąd dobiegł mnie strzał.   
Następny pocisk rozbił się na kilka centymetrów od mojej głowy.  
Wystartowałam z mojej zaimprowizowanej kryjówki. To nie było ostrzeżenie. Jakis idiota, co ledwie umiał celować, starał się mnie zabić.  
Słyszałam tylko huk wystrzału. Biegłam slalomem między samochodami, przeklinając kolację, jaką dzisiaj przygotowała Dominika. Niby lekkie, bo nie przeszkadzało w biegu, z drugiej strony podjechało mi do gardła, kiedy żołądek ścisnął się z nadmiaru adrenaliny w organizmie.  
Nastąpił kolejny wybuch, a lampa nade mną rozsypała dookoła setkę, jeśli nie tysiące odłamków.  
Przeklęłam.  
Kolejny dźwięk wystrzału powiedział mi, że mam kłopoty.  
Potem coś chwyciło mnie za kark i z wielką siłą uderzyło o bruk.   
Ostatnie, co widziałam to wielkie, zmrużone oczy von Tronje.


	6. Gdzie diabeł nie może 6

Obudziłam się, siedząc na krześle. Ostre światło padało mi z małej lampki prosto na twarz.  
No ładnie.  
\- Jak tam, Iwanowicz? - zapytał głos, a ja niemal jęknęłam. - Wygodnie?  
Archivald von Tronje przyglądał mi się znad gazety. Jak zwykle jego czerwony płaszcz poplamiony był krwią, w miarę możliwością jakiegoś wilkołaka.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Znaczy, że co? - zdziwiłam się - Pytasz czy kajdanki nie za ciasne? - zapytałam się spokojnie.  
Był przygotowany na to, że będę mówić takie rzeczy. Nawet jednym mięśniem twarzy nie pokazał, że go to irytuje.  
Splunął mi pod nogi, a ja uniosłam brew.  
\- Jak zwykle jesteś czarujący - powiedziałam.  
Rozejrzałam się po miejscu, gdzie byłam związana jak baleron.  
W gruncie rzeczy byłoby tutaj przytulnie, gdyby nie gołe ściany z żółtawej cegły, i ubogie wyposażenie. E... Nie. Nie było przytulnie.  
\- Tylko stół, lampka i dwa krzesła? Wstyd panowie - powiedziałam. Nerwy zaczynały ponosić i to było bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.  
Za Archivaldem stanęli dwaj mężczyźni, jeden gorszy od drugiego. Pierwszy miał imponujące dwa, sterczące zęby. Drugi z kolei prawdopodobnie wodogłowie. Wyglądali, jakby nie potrafili czytać bez urywania komuś ręki, chociaż jedno z drugim nie ma wiele wspólnego.  
\- Słodko - stwierdziłam rozbrajająco.  
Śmieci za to, które walały się po podłodze, wzbudziły mój zachwyt. Ogryzki po gruszkach spowodowały taki entuzjazm, że dopiero cios pięścią od Archiwalda go stłumił.  
\- Gadaj, suko! - warknął w końcu przywódca Rumunów.  
A takie kiedyś fajne chłopaki byli. I do tańca i do różańca. Co prawda bardziej do tańca, ale to zawsze coś.  
\- Co mam gadać? - zapytałam.  
Na twarz von Tronje wypłynęły pierwsze oznaki gniewu. Oj, słodko.  
\- Wszystko, do kurwy nędzy! Głupia jesteś?!  
Zastanowiłam się szybko.  
\- Mam na to odpowiedzieć? - zapytałam - Czy to pytanie retoryczne?  
Tym razem dostałam odlewem dłoni. Policzek zapiekł, a ja poczułam, jak z wargi tryska krew.  
\- Gadaj wszystko!  
No dobra, panowie. Jak chcecie.  
Więc zaczęłam opowiadać, tak, jak tego sobie pożyczyli.  
Dopiero mniej więcej po dziesięciu minutach zorientowali sie, na czym polega ich błąd. Co prawda przypłaciłam to wybitym zębem, przetrąconym barkiem i kilkoma siniakami, ale było warto.  
Wiedziałam od samego początku, że jako więzień powinnam najpierw chwycić się mechanizmów obronnych, o których kiedyś opowiadał Władek. Z czymś takim umieli sobie radzić.  
Nie przewidzieli jednak, że trafią na więźnia, który chętnie i z zadowoleniem powie wszystko bez żadnych zahamowań.  
Najpierw zrozumieli, że najpierw powinni oznajmić więźniowi, jakich informacji oczekują. Ale kiedy już zaczęłam gadać, było za późno.  
Byli więc początkowo zmuszeni dowiedzieć się o kilku rzeczach. Mianowicie, że paliczki to części palców, Władek choduje szczura o imieniu Elvis, Gabryś namiętnie gra w gry komputerowe, placki ziemniaczane nie należy wyrzucać przez okno, bo kogoś można trafić w głowę, podpalenie, nawet przez przypadek, kwiatów Dominiki to zbrodnia, przez którą śpi się na kanapie przez tydzień. Nie omieszkałam się też im podać przepisu na naszego jabola, by zaraz potem zacząć omawiać historię starożytnej Grecji.  
Starożytna Grecja wyczerpała ich i tak marny zapas cierpliwości.  
Dwa zęby później i złamany już nos, wiedziałam, że długo nie pociągnę.  
Jednak mój potok słów dał mi trochę czasu. Mdliło mnie i miałam wrażenie, że za moment odpadnę i zaleje mnie fala czerni, kiedy stracę przytomność. Boże, coś podobnego wydawało mi się atrakcyjne. Szum w uszach. Pulsowanie wszystkich tych kawałków na twarzy, w które oberwałam...  
Archivald wykrzywił swoją dość przystojną twarz w wściekłości i znów uderzył mnie gołą pięścią.  
\- Zamknij się, kurwa! Zamknij!  
Mimo opuchniętego już oka, zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Zamknąć się? - powtórzyłam - Gdzie tu profesjonalizm! Gdzie te teksty pod tytułem "Gadaj, śmieciu!" A tak dobrze zaczęliście...  
Archivald chwycił mnie za kark, uderzając moją głową o stół.  
Polała się krew. Znowu.  
Cóż, zabawne, ale okazało się, że jednak boję się śmierci.

 

*******

 

Gdy zostawili mnie jakieś pół godziny później, wiedziałam, ze nic nie sypnęłam i że praktycznie jestem trupem.  
Jedyne, jakie pytania chodziły mi po głowie, to to, jak szybko moja grupa zrozumie, co się dzieje i przeniosą się na inne miejsce, by następnie planować zemstę.  
Tak, zemsta to cudowna rzecz. Cudownie utrzymuje przy życiu. Jednak niejasno podejrzewałam, że gdy się już jej dokona, to człowiekowi nic nie zostaje. Oprócz wyraźnych wyrzutów sumienia.  
Leżałam zamknięta w jakimś ciemnym pokoju. Rzucono mną na podłogę jak jakiegoś starego, zepsutego manekina. Jedyne, co było plusem to fakt, że mnie nie zgwałcono.   
Nie janso podejrzewałam u siebie szereg prowadzących do śmierci ran. Przeklinałam w duchu moją znajomość medycyny. Gdybym nie wiedziała tego wszystkiego, co wiem, mogłabym jeszcze pocieszać się nadzieją.  
Przynajmniej psychicznie lepiej bym się czuła.  
Ciężkie buty Rumunów stąpały w tą i s powrotem zza drzwi, a ja modliłam się o ciszę. Kręciło mi się w głowie, pokój wirował. Czułam niejasno, że chyba jakiś czas temu zwymiotowałam, a nieprzyjemny smak w ustach raźno temu potakiwał.  
Włosy lepiły się od krwi, a ja sama nie dałam rady nawet unieść ręki do twarzy, by ocenić stan kości.  
To zabawne, ale kiedy kazali mi przestać gadać bzdury, okazało się, że Archivald nie jest takim idiotą, na jakiego wygląda. Zadawał pytania. Bardzo szczegółowe. Wiedział o kontakcie z Derekiem Hale. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie go znalazłam i co zrobiłam, by go skłonić do współpracy. Oczywiście, jako prostak, dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, co podejrzewa. Nie obchodziło mnie, że nazywał mnie tak, jak nazywał.  
Gorsze słowa słyszałam.  
To, co mówiła moja przybrana matka, było prawdziwe. Żyje się godnie, umiera żałośnie.  
Mijały minuty, zaczęło mną trząść. Co raz trudniej mi się myślało. Podejrzewałam niejasno, że narastała mi gorączka. Zęby, a przynajmniej te co mi zostały szczekały, a powyłamywane palce zaczynały pulsować w rytm bólu.  
Zamknęłam oczy, chcąc się poddać. I w tedy usłyszałam ryk wilkołaków.

 

*****

 

Są różnego rodzaju pobudki. Jedne są wspaniałe, następują w akompaniamencie rzeczy, które są dla nas przyjemne.  
Są też takie, jak teraz.  
Obudził mnie ból, a ja musiałam zaciskać zęby, by przez niego nie wyć. To było cholernie żałosne. Nie byłam słaba. Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Ale to, co odczuwałam, prawie mnie zabiło.  
Szybko traciłam przytomność. Na ogół wszystko, co widziałam to była mgła.  
Czasem rozpoznawałam twarze. Ciemne włosy Dominiki. Szeroką, dobroduszną twarz Juranda. Gabriel i jego czapki. Władek, który uśmiechał się i mówił, że z tego się wyliżę. Nie chciałam się z tego wylizać. Chciałam odpocząć. Chciałam, by nie bolało.  
Czasem widziałam też wilkołaki, co utwierdzało mnie, że śnie.  
Był Wielki, Zły wilkołak, chociaż już na szczęście bez czerwonych oczu. Były te dzieciaki - Scott i Jackson. Widywałam też Stilesa.  
Raz, czy dwa przyśnił mi się także szeryf.  
Potem znów odpływałam.

 

****

 

 

Powtórny powrót do świata życia to jest naprawdę coś. Wiecie, nikt już właściwie się nie spodziewa niczego dobrego, a tu nagle ja otwieram oczy, patrzę i wrzeszczę.  
Co prawda nie planowałam wrzasku. Sam krzyk nie brzmiał też normalnie. Przez zaschnięte gardło wydobywał się tylko skrzek, a ja zaczęłam się szarpać.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego dostałam takiego ataku paniki, póki nie zobaczyłam małego, pluszowego misia z niewielką, szarą kokardką.  
Zbiegły się pielęgniarki. Ja nadal krzyczałam, łzy przerażenia były wielkości grochu i spływały po poranionych policzkach.  
\- Proszę się uspokoić, nic już pani nie grozi!  
Udało mi się dosięgnąć i zrzuciłam to cholerstwo z krzesełka dla odwiedzających.  
Oddychałam głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Czułam całe swoje ciało, atakujące moją skromna osobę. To naprawdę głupie uczucie, kiedy własny organizm próbuje cię zabić.  
Wychyliłam się zza koca. Na szczęście tego przeklętego przedmiotu nie było w zasięgu wzroku.  
\- Wszystko już w porządku? - zapytała pielęgniarka.  
Była ładna kobietą o zmęczonej twarzy.  
\- Proszę zabrać to coś z pokoju, dobrze? - poprosiłam słabo. Pokręciłam głową do własnych myśli, byle nie patrzeć na tą kobietę. Patrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
Z drugiej strony jaki normalny człowiek dostaje ataku paniki na widok mi...mi...Tej przeklętej rzeczy.  
\- Oczywiście - zgodziła się. Chwyciła pluszaka w taki sposób, bym go nie musiała widzieć i wsadziła do kieszeni fartucha.  
Wiedza, że tkwi tam w kieszeni wcale nie była miła. Potrząsnęłam głową.  
\- Dziękuję i przepraszam.  
Ułożyłam się s powrotem na poduszkach i udałam, że zasypiam. Boże, byłam dwudziestosześcioletnią kobietą i wrakiem w jednej osobie.

 

*****

 

Retrospekcja? Nie chce się pamiętać, ale się pamięta. Życie jest do bani. A przynajmniej te chwile, w których nie mam w dłoniach dużej czekolady.

 

Mała dziewczynka, klasa podstawowa. Dwie kitki, kamizelka z logo szkoły, ciężki plecak.  
Weszłam do domu z zachwytem, jak najszybciej chcąc opowiedzieć Basi o pierwszym dniu w szkole.   
Zawsze pachniało tutaj, w domu, środkami czystości, od kiedy zamieszkała z nami pani Basia, która została pielęgniarka mojej mamy.  
Mama jak zwykle, jak duch, włóczyła się po domu. Od kiedy umarł nowy wujek , nie zachowywała się fajnie.  
Chodziła wszędzie z miśkiem Rafałem i przemawiała do niego, jakbym to ja nim była.   
Próbowałam powiedzieć jej, że ja to ja, a Rafałek to Rafałek, ale nie słuchała. Krzyczała. Szarpała się. Pani Baśka powiedziała, by w ogóle dać jej spokój.  
Bzdura, moja mama woli mnie od jakiegoś tam miśka.  
Sandały stukały na chłodnej podłodze. Z kuchni dobiegał miły zapach. Pewnie Baśka znów coś gotuje i później będzie mi kazała zjeść całą sałatkę, jaka wyląduje na moim talerzu. Czy ona nie rozumie, że chipsy są lepsze? Zieleninę to sobie jeść może królik, nie ja.  
Otworzyłam drzwi od pokoju mamy.  
Oniemiałam.  
Puste spojrzenie matki. Jej blada dłoń. Dwie liny, dwa ciała.  
Matka. I miś Rafałek.  
Zaczęłam krzyczeć.


	7. Gdzie diabeł nie może 7

\- Kaś? - zapytał głos Gabriela, a ja otworzyłam oczy.  
Dobrze. Fakt, że Gabryś dalej wygląda jak skrzyżowanie mężczyzny i kobiety, to był pocieszający widok.   
\- Fajnie, że się obudziłaś. Są też Władek i Jurand, gadają z pielęgniarką.  
Wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Podobno dałaś niezły popis wokalny metalu - zaśmiał się.  
Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato. Był chyba jedyną osobą, która odważyła się śmiać z mojej fobii. Zabawne, ale naprawdę tego trzeba było mi, by lepiej się poczuć.  
\- Jak w ogóle tutaj trafiłam? - zapytałam, zmieniając temat.  
Jakby nie mówiąc, ostatnie co pamiętałam to te przeklęte lochy, czy tam piwnice. Niezbyt przyjemne.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Hale i Whittemore cię jakoś znaleźli i wyciągnęli. Był też McCall i Stilinski - powiedział. Zrobił minę numer Trzy, czyli obrażenie na cały świat.  
\- Debile jednak nie chcieli powiedzieć, jak cię znaleźli. Jakby nie mówić dziwne, że wpadli tam w ostatniej chwili.  
Uśmiechnęłam się i wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Mniejsza o to. Ważne, że żyję - powiedziałam. Potem się dowiem od wyżej wymienionych. Zerknęłam w kierunku nóg łóżka i skinęłam na dzieciaka brodą - Podaj mi kartę pacjenta.  
Już po chwili studiowałam swoje własne obrażenia. Podobno zawaliła się na mnie ściana w piwnicy z wbudowanym w nią regałem...  
Cóż. Nie wyglądało to wszystko różowo. Złamany nos, wybite zęby, połamana noga, żebra w opłakanym stanie...   
\- Był tutaj szeryf? - zapytałam domyślnie.  
Chłopak najpierw tylko skinął głową, jednak po kilku sekundach postanowił to należycie skomentować.  
\- Pytał, czy to przypadkiem Władek cię nie pobił - wyszczerzył zęby całkiem złośliwie, jak to tylko on potrafi - Wiesz, próbował wypytywać mnie, bo uznał, że jako najmłodszy, to jestem najgłupszy.   
Uniosłam brew i od razu tego pożałowałam. Ból przeszedł przez cała twarz, a skończył się dopiero na obojczykach.  
Starałam się jednak tego po sobie nie pokazać.  
\- Znając ciebie, powiedziałeś, że to faktycznie jego wina - stwierdziłam domyślnie.  
Pokiwał radośnie głową. Złośliwa uciecha aż biła od niego na kilometr.  
\- Pewno - zgodził się. Oparł głowę na dłoni i wzruszył niedbale ramionami - Sam się o to prosił. Powiedział, że gdybyś była chociaż trochę normalna, to nie szlajałabyś się po nocy sama.  
Zacisnęłam zęby. Prawda w oczy kole, ot co. Kto jednak mógł wiedzieć, że von Tronje aż tak będzie ostro pogrywać? Formalnie nie byliśmy nawet po różnych stronach barykady.  
\- Konkurencja - Gabryś widocznie myślał o tym samym co ja.  
Drzwiczki się rozsunęły i wszedł Jurand. Miał cienie pod oczyma i wyglądał na zmęczonego.   
\- Jak się czujesz, maleńka? - zapytał przyjaźnie.  
Usiadł na drugim wolnym krzesełku. Zaraz zjawił się też Władysław ze srogą miną. Stanął za plecami Juranda i wyglądał na tak wściekłego, jak to było tylko możliwe w jego wypadku.  
\- Kaś, chyba powinniśmy pogadać o tym, co wyprawiasz - powiedział, nie czekając, aż odpowiem Jurandowi. Gabriel wiedząc gwizdnął przez zęby i usunął się do tyłu.  
\- To się robi już naprawdę chore, żeby inny łowca atakował łowce - grzmiał dalej Czarnecki, a ja milczałam uparcie, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy.  
\- Musimy zostawić tą sprawę...  
Uderzyłam zabandażowaną ręką w stolik tak mocno, że upadła z niego szklanka wody mineralnej. Wykrzywiłam twarz we wściekłości.  
\- Ty durniu! - wrzasnęłam. Moja cierpliwość wysiąknęła wraz z tym, co mnie spotkało - Czy ty w ogóle myślisz, bałwanie? Nie rozumiesz, że nie ma i nie było odwrotu?! Jakbyś nie zauważył, nawet gdybyśmy nie poparli Argentów, bylibyśmy następni! Nie zrozum mnie źle, tępaku! Mnie gówno obchodzą te dzieciaki i Argentowie. Chcę tylko, by nasza grupa była bezpieczna i żebyśmy mogli robić to, co do nas należy!  
Twarz Władka zaczerwieniła się w gniewie. Oczy błysnęły.  
\- Zamknij się, debilko! Tak się składa, że nie ma już żadnej z grup, która robiłaby to, co trzeba i my też powinniśmy zrezygnować z tych bzdur o honorze i credo! Nawet Turcy zaczynają robić wszystko po swojemu, tylko my tkwimy w tradycjach!  
Uniosłam głowę wysoko. Bolał mnie kark, ale nie dam po sobie tego poznać. Po moim trupie.   
Wyciągnęłam szybkim ruchem broń Juranda i odbezpieczyłam. Potem podałam ją Władysławowi.  
\- Weź ją - powiedziałam spokojnie.  
Mój spokojny ton po tych krzykach spowodował, że nawet nie myśląc o tym, że to robi, chwycił spluwę. Wyglądał z nią w dłoni wyjątkowo niepewnie.  
\- A teraz zastrzel Juranda - kontynuowałam wciąż tym samym, spokojnym tonem.  
Nikt nie raczył się nawet ruszyć. Chyba zapomnieli o oddychaniu.  
\- Cóż, ostrzegam cię jednak, że jeśli spróbujesz choćby go drasnąć to nie zabiję cię - poinformowałam go sucho - Za to nie omieszkam się ciebie dorwać. Potem zwiążę cie i dostarczę Dominice.  
Zważywszy na to, jak Dominika kochała swojego Juranda, zemsta byłaby wyjątkowo okrutna. Zbyt wiele straciła, by wciąż nie mieć niczego.  
Czarnecki poruszał ustami, jak karp, którego wyciągnęło się szybko i gwałtownie z wody. Zabrakło mu słów, a na jego twarzy wykwitły krople potu.  
\- Ty zwariowałaś... Zwariowałaś! - krzyknął, zabezpieczając broń i rzucając ją w kierunku Zielińskiego, który chwycił ją jedną ręką i natychmiast schował. Był blady.  
\- Ja zawsze byłam obłąkana, nie zapominaj o tym - wyjaśniłam. Nie miałam zamiaru już się denerwować - Posłuchaj, Władziu. Jeśli zaczniemy działać tak, jak reszta, pierwszą naszą ofiarą będzie Jurand. Twój przyjaciel, pamiętasz? Za ile sprzedasz jego skórę? Tradycję są po coś. Odsapnij, zastanów się i dopiero porozmawiamy.  
Czarnecki spojrzał na Juranda ze strachem. Zabawne, jak niewiele trzeba, by pozbawić człowieka dumy.  
Jakby nic odwrócił się i wyszedł z salki.  
Zamknęłam oczy.  
Tego było dla mnie za wiele. Byłam zmęczona, obolała i nie mogłam się praktycznie ruszyć.  
\- Kaś... - zaczął Jurand.  
Bałam się tego co powie. Użycie go jako pionka było złe.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział tylko, skinął mi głową i wyszedł, prawdopodobnie szukać Władka.   
Obaj panowie znali się zbyt długo, by pieniądze i władza mogła zniszczyć coś, co ich łączyło. To nie była przyjaźń.  
To było braterstwo  
Czasem zastanawiam się, co czują wilkołaki względem siebie w stadzie.  
Mam szczerą nadzieje, że nie to, co czuję teraz ja sama. Strasznie bym im współczuła.  
\- Spać, Kaśka - rozkazał Gabriel, a ja dopiero sobie przypomniała, że on tutaj wciąż jest.  
\- Chyba straciłam ich obu - zauważyłam. Ta myśl wpadła mi do głowy i nie chciała odejść.  
Gabriel zrobił idiotyczny dzióbek ustami i uniósł brwi.  
\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się - Nawet jeśli... Przynajmniej nie straciłaś tego dziwnego czegoś, co masz w głowie.  
Wyszedł, zamykając delikatnie drzwi. Nauczenie go tego trwało bardzo długo.

 

*****

 

Noc w szpitalu nie była przyjemna. Co jakiś czas środki przeciwbólowe przestawały działać, a ja zwijałam się z bólu, starając się wypełnić myśli czymkolwiek innym, niż bólem.  
Leżałam z zamkniętymi oczyma i od wielu godzin nie mogłam spać.  
Bardziej wyczułam, niż wiedziałam, że ktoś stanął w sali, gdzieś niedaleko drzwi. To było dziwne, bo spodziewałam się, że cokolwiek usłyszę.  
Czekałam. Gdyby to był ktoś, kto chce mnie zabić, już dawno by próbował.  
W końcu znudziło mi się czekanie.  
\- Długo masz zamiar tak milczeć? - zapytałam, otwierając oczy.  
Jackson stał pod ścianą i wpatrywał się we mnie z żalem.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.  
Uśmiechnęłam się cierpko. Chyba zapomniał, z kim rozmawia.  
\- Zważywszy, że lekarze nie przypominają przystojnych aktorów z serialu "Szpital Center Hall", to nie, nie jest w porządku.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Derek mówił, że jak będziesz gadać głupoty, to znaczy, że jest chyba dobrze - powiedział.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale wciąż się uśmiechałam. Już dawno zauważyłam, że chłopaczek jest wpatrzony w swego alfę jak w obrazek. I nie byłam pewna, czy to dobrze.  
\- Przekaż mu, by ci kazał następnym razem przynieść czekoladę - poradziłam, szczerząc zęby.  
Uniósł brwi i z kieszeni wyciągnął jedną tabliczkę. Z orzechami w gwoli ścisłości.  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
\- Gabriel mi powiedział - wyjaśnił szybko.   
Jakby nic odebrałam mu smakołyk i połamałam na kilka części. Podsunęłam mu pod nos opakowanie, a kiedy poczęstował się, poklepałam na miejsce przy łóżku.  
\- Siadaj - zaprosiłam go.  
Przez chwilę żadne się nie odzywało, tylko jadło słodycze. Nie powiem, smacznie było.  
\- Jak tam cię znalazłem, myślałem, że nie żyjesz - powiedział nagle. Zamknął oczy i ugryzł kolejny kawałek - Wszędzie była krew.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Mogło być gorzej - stwierdziłam - Nigdy specjalnie piękna nie byłam, więc nosem i zębami się nie przejmuję. Byłam więc nieprzytomna? - upewniłam się.  
Skinął głową, jednak zaraz potem szybko pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem - parsknął, nie to śmiechem, ni to z zażenowaniem - W pewnym momencie otworzyłaś oczy. Jak już znalazłem Dereka i Scotta. Boże, naprawdę myślałem, że nie żyjesz - ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Wyglądałaś jak Lydia.  
Poklepałam go po plecach. Po palcami zarysowały mu się mięśnie. Zanotowałam w pamięci, by dowiedzieć się, kim do diaska, jest Lydia.  
\- Wiesz, każdy umiera i jakakolwiek by to śmierć nie była, zawsze jest paskudna - stwierdziłam. Jakoś pocieszenia nigdy dobrze mi nie szły - Nie powiem, że nie wolałabym umrzeć jako staruszka otoczona wnukami, ale ''gdy siĘ nie ma, co się lubi... ''- zaczęłam.  
Uniósł głowę.  
\- " To się lubi co się ma"? - dopowiedział.  
Zaśmiałam się.  
\- To się kradnie, co popadnie - moja wersja była lepsza.  
Uśmiechnął się. Trochę bólu zniknęło z jego oczu. Nie rozumiałam go. Powinien się cieszyć, że nie zdradziłam, kim są i gdzie można ich znaleźć.  
\- Dobra, Jackson, powiedź lepiej, co naprawdę cię trapi? - sądząc po jego minie odgadłam.  
Wyprostował się gwałtownie. Potem jednak westchnął. Oparłam się wygodniej o poduszki, po czym potarłam ucho.  
\- No dalej, jak cię ktoś teraz znajdzie to zadzwonią po twoich rodziców. Masz jedyną taką okazję - przekonywałam go.  
Przez jakiś czas wydawało mi się, że się uprze i nie powie ani słowa.  
\- Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jakim jestem idiotą - powiedział w końcu, wzdychając ciężko - Myliłem się...  
\- W czym? - zapytałam z zainteresowaniem.  
Miło było wiedzieć, że owy przedstawiciel młodego pokolenia zaczyna myśleć samodzielnie. Przedtem wydawał mi się z lekka aroganckim, władczym dzieciakiem z bogatego domu, który nie wie, czym jest prawdziwe życie. Gdy przychodził od czasu do czasu do mnie zauważyłam, że jest inteligentny, ale wydawało mi się, że tej cechy bynajmniej nie używa.  
A tu taka niespodzianka.  
Jego podłużna twarz była niemalże szara.  
\- We wszystkim!   
Jak to ciekawie byc nastolatkiem. Zabawne, ale ja w jego wieku byłam nudna, aż do przesady.  
Pokiwałam głową z zadumą. Zdziwił się, że przyznaje mu rację.  
\- Wiesz, powinieneś się cieszyć, że otworzyłeś oczy - burknęłam, ziewając. Zabawne, ale zapomniałam o bólu, oby jak najdłużej. - Większośc ludzi nigdy tego nie robi.  
Patrzył na mnie długo. Potem skinął głową i przeczesał rękami włosy.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że... No... Mam wrażenie, że jestem już w jakiś sposób stracony! - powiedział nagle. Było mu ciężko o tym mówić. Zastanowiłam się, dlaczego akurat mnie o tym mówi, jednak nie chciałam go wystraszyć. Niech się wygada, to poczuje sie lepiej.  
\- Poważnie? Z doświadczenia wiem, że nie ma przeszkody, której nie da się zniszczyć, ominąć lub przeskoczyć - mówiłam powoli, trochę nie wyraźnie, mając w ustach kawałek czekolady - Po mojemu trzeba mieć jakiś cel.  
Chłopak się zapatrzył. Nie byłam pewna na to, co spojrzenie padało niby na mnie, ale miałam wrażenie, że mnie nie widzi.  
\- Cel? Właśnie to może być mój problem. Ja nie mam żadnego. Zawsze wszystko miałem, nic mnie nie obchodziło... Teraz.. Teraz wszystko się sypie.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Więc niech teraz twoim celem będzie wyszukanie tego prawdziwego celu życia? - zapytałam.  
Cholera, dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Niemniej jednak chyba zrozumiał, bo podrapał się po skroni i skinął głową.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. - mrugnął do mnie i znów zamienił się w tego chłopaka, którego pamiętałam ze szkoły.  
Wszyscy noszą w końcu maski. Takie, albo inne.  
\- Jak to jest, że przy tobie człowiek chce się wygadać? - zapytał, ale widocznie to było pytanie retoryczne, bo wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi - Tego... Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem. Tak będzie dobrze, myślę. Dzięki, ale zapomnij.  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Zawstydził się swojego człowieczeństwa.  
Wstał, wyprostował się i rozprostował mięśnie, przeciągając się. Prawie mu zazdrościłam, że może to zrobić, kiedy ja tak tu leżę.  
\- Dzieki za wysłuchanie - powiedział jeszcze tylko, uniósł głowę i wyślizgnął się z salki.  
Ależ nie ma za co.Wiele osób mi się zwierzało, nie chcąc rady, ale wysłuchania.  
Szkoda, że nikt nie pomyślał, że nie ma nikogo, kto wysłuchałby mnie.

 

******

 

Dni mijały wolno, spokojnie i bez fajerwerków.  
Miałam codziennie odwiedziny. Co prawda Władek się nie pokazał, ale Dominika dała mi do zrozumienia, że myśli o tym, co mu nagadałam w gniewie. Nie była pewna, jak to się skończy, ale ma dobre przeczucia, zwłaszcza, że za każdym razem pytał co u mnie i jak się czuję.  
Wpadał też Scott. Okazało się, że jego mama była w tym szpitalu pielęgniarką, dzięki czemu mógł pomyszkować w komputerze administracyjnym, co dawało mi niezłą frajdę.  
Okazało się, że to całkiem trzeźwo myślący chłopak, który szanuje innych, ale postępuje według swojego własnego osądu. Kochał szczerze Allison i aż miło było słuchać, jak o niej opowiadał.  
W gruncie rzeczy zaczynałam rozumieć, że to nie była miłość. Nie taka prawdziwa, szczeniacka w jego wieku.  
To było sparowanie, a to oznaczało kłopoty, zwłaszcza dla niego. Co prawda to się zacznie na poważnie dopiero za rok, czy dwa, kiedy naprawdę będzie mógł myśleć tylko o jednym, jeśli jeszcze tego nie dokona.  
Kiedyś Jurand opowiadał o tym tylko raz.  
Był w tedy pijany i zniechęcony do życia. Poznał Dominikę, a ona, jako świeżynka w naszej grupie, była nieufna, zwłaszcza, gdy dowiedziała się, że to wilkołak. Nic dziwnego. Jej były już w tedy mąż zdradzał ją z kim popadnie, a na końcu zabrał jej kompletnie wszystko. A tu nagle pojawia się z nikąd facet, który nie widzi nic poza nią... Nie uwierzyła. Długo się broniła.  
Jurand opowiadał w tedy bardzo wiele historii. O sobie, o swej pracy jako łowca. O przemianie. I o tym, kim była dla niego Dominika, mimo że nie znał jej ani trochę.  
Była dla niego wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie.  
Zabawne.  
Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia nie istnieje. Okazało się, że jednak gdzieś tam pomyka wesoło między ludźmi. I wilkołakami, ma się rozumieć. Jurand zakochał się w Dominice, nie wiedząc, jak ona ma na imię.  
I mógłby być dla niej wszystkim. Ale chciał głównie jednego, przynajmniej na początku. Oznaczyć ją, pokazać całemu światu, że jest tylko jego. Zastanowienie, co dalej, przychodzi dopiero później. Co prawda, o dziwo bacząc na szalejące hormony nastolatków, wilkołaki tak młode jak Scott zachowywały się bardziej po ludzku. Tak, jakby instynkty najpierw wyprubowały potencjalną partnerkę. Dziwacznie. Jednak wracając do Dominiki i Juranda...  
Cóż, na początku zaloty Juranda wyglądały dziwacznie, ale były skuteczne. Dominika długo nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Nie wyczuwała tej samej chemii. Potem jednak okazało się, że są połówkami tego samego jabłka.  
Aww, słodkie... jak cholera.  
Czasem wraz z Scottem pojawiał się Stiles. Był czasem zabawny, ale pod niepozornym opakowaniem kryło się wnętrze, które nieco mnie niepokoiło. Szybko myślał, czasem starał sie lekko manipulować. Był w jakiś sposób odważny. Nie odsłaniał się, przez co nie dało rady powiedzieć, co sądzi, póki sam nie oznajmił to całemu światu. Co prawda łatwo było coś z niego wyciągnąć, ale podejrzewałam, że gdyby się uparł, nawet tortury by tego nie dokonały. Był z podobnej gliny co Gabriel. Przyjmował to, co dostaje z wdziękiem, z uwagą i głupim komentarzem. Takich ludzi warto sie bać. Zrobią co trzeba, nie patyczkując się. Byłby dobrym łowcą, ale oczywiście takim rodem starej daty. Wśród rzeźników, takich jak von Tronje go bym nie widziała, na szczęście. Był też poniekąd idealistą... Bynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.  
Mimo wszystko, nudziłam się. Bardzo. Brakowało mi awantur, bezczelności. Od kiedy tutaj leżałam wszyscy byli bardzo mili, nawet Gabriel, który na ogół potrafił być mniej więcej tak wrażliwy, jak rozdeptana żaba.  
Cholera, nie wiem, czy byłam idiotką, czy wariatką. Po tym, co przeżyłam u von Tronje powinnam tęsknić za ciszą i rozkoszować się spokojem.  
Miałam kretyńskie wrażenie, że coś przegrałam.


	8. Gdzie diabeł nie może 8

Znów miałam odwiedziny w nocy. Pod poduszką wymacałam broń na wszelki wypadek. Wiedziałam, że to nie Jackson. Raz zdarzyła mu się taka nocna wycieczka, więc jak już przychodził, to tylko w godzinach przyjmowania odwiedzających.  
Udawałam, że śpię tak jak tamtym razem.  
W końcu uniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam Dereka Hale, siedzącego na krześle, z opartą głową na ręku.  
Nim zdążyłam odezwać się jakimikolwiek komentarzem, odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Chrapiesz - powiedział.  
Zasznurowałam usta. Czekał mnie dobry ubaw.  
\- Tylko po to, by zamaskować twoje chrapanie - odparowałam - No tragedia. Nie wiesz, że chorych odwiedza się z kwiatami?  
Parsknął. I byłam pewna, że ze śmiechem.  
\- Jasne - stwierdził takim tonem, jakbym przekonywała go, że chmurki powinny być jaskrawo żółte. -Jeszcze ktoś by pomyślał, że my razem.  
Wyszczerzyłam zęby. Droczył się ze mną! Jakże mi tego brakowało!  
\- No, siara dla mnie na całe miasto - pokiwałam raźno głową.  
Uniósł brew. Co to, zabrakło mu odzywek? Nie! Ja chcę jeszcze!  
\- Jak tam kondycja domu, Wielki Zły Wilkołaku? - zapytałam z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Tapety w kwiatki są wykluczone - odparł niemal natychmiast.  
Zrobiłam minę smutnego szczeniaczka.  
\- W chwili obecnej twoja twarz się do tego nie nadaje - ostrzegł.  
Ożesz ty w mordę. Chciałam, i mam.  
Najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę nic odparować na temat jego twarzy. To niemiłosiernie wkurzało.  
\- Moja twarz jest jak zwykle idealna i cudowna - powiedziałam, dalej go prowokując. Potem zastanowiłam się.  
Prychnął, wpychając ręce do kieszeni. Skrzyżował nogi w kostkach.  
\- Czyżbyś właśnie zrozumiała, że prowokujesz wilkołaka? - zapytał domyślnie.  
Podrapałam paznokciem gips lewej ręki.  
\- No, zawsze uwielbiałam sporty ekstremalne.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Niech zgadnę, szachy?   
\- Tylko i wyłącznie, gdy wytrzymam podniecenie rozgrywką.  
Przez chwilę oboje milczeliśmy. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, po kiego grzyba ruszył swoje cztery, umięśnione litery i przypałętał się tutaj w podskokach.  
\- Nudzisz się tutaj - powiedział w końcu.  
Pokiwałam głową. Zabawne, ale widocznie w niektórych chwilach myślał podobnie do mnie. Ciekawe, czy robiło to z niego szaleńca podobnego do mnie.  
\- A pewnie, że nudzę - zgodziłam się raźno - Mój geniusz się tutaj marnuję. Nie licząc oczywiście długotrwałych dyskusji z personelem na temat mojej karty choroby.  
Uniósł brwi. Wyglądał tylko na szczątkowo zainteresowanego, ale wystarczało.  
\- Coś z nią nie tak? - zapytał w końcu.  
Prychnęłam. Tym razem ze złością.  
\- Podobno mam nogi jak sarenka.  
Jego milczenie było wyjątkowo wymowne.  
\- Ktoś wpisał mi do niej "Bacząc na owłosienie nóg, prawdopodobnie wilkołak, jeśli jednak patrzeć na kształt to sarenka" - zacytowałam, robiąc urażoną minę. - Nie powiem, kto to zrobił, ale jak dorwę ten zakolczykowany łeb...  
Kąciki ust drgnęły. Niemożliwe. To praktycznie sukces, by tak niewzruszonego faceta zmusić do szczątkowego uśmiechu.  
\- Wiesz o tym, że nie chcą mi tutaj podać lusterka? - zapytałam z wciąż ta dziecinnie niezadowoloną miną.  
Okręciłam rudy lok włosów wokół palca i wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Na twoim miejscu byłbym z tego powodu zadowolony - poradził, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.  
Potem wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Nie może być tak źle - pocieszyłam sama siebie, ale uniósł brew.  
\- Masz teraz twarz jak te łamigłówki "Połącz punkty" - powiedział.  
Przez moment jego twarz zrobiła się nieruchoma, jakby zrozumiał, że powiedział to na głos.  
Chociaż uwaga zabolała, przybrałam dobrą minę do złej gry.  
\- Odezwał się ten, u kogo występuje "Niepotrzebne skreślić" - wytknęłam mu, po czym wyszczerzyłam radośnie zęby - Kiedy ostatnim razem się ogoliłeś? W poprzedniej epoce?  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zabawne, ale ta mina u niego występowała tylko i wyłącznie w asyście nieprzyjemnych słów.  
\- Jakiś czas temu - przyznał, wzruszając niedbale ramionami.  
To zabawne, ale wilkołaki przypominały mi wielkie, leniwe koty. Jako dzieciak miałam jednego. Nazywał się Bazyl i był cholernie tajemniczym stworzeniem, które chodziło własnymi drogami. W jednej chwili potrafił łasić się do nóg, by następnie zrobić pazurami niewielki armagedon.  
Derek, rozłożony wygodnie na krześle, ze swoją czarną i skórzaną kurtką, przypominał mi takiego kocura. I wciąż nie byłam pewna, po co tutaj przyszedł.  
Jak na komendę, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.  
\- Ten gość i jego grupa... Kim byli? - zapytał w końcu, a ja uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją. Czyta w myślach, czy jak?  
Przez chwilę przyglądałam się stolikowi, na którym stał niewielki wazon z kwiatami, które przyniosła Dominika. Nie będę ukrywała, że jakiekolwiek przypomnienie sobie czegoś, co miało związek z Archivaldem powodowało, że biło mi szybko serce.   
\- Nazywa się von Tronje... - zaczęłam.  
\- Nazywał - poprawił mnie, wpadając w słowo.  
Uniosłam brew. Potem naprawdę życzliwie się do niego uśmiechnęłam. Mam nadzieje, że to on, a nie któreś z dzieciaków zabiło tego drania. Po co psuć im psychikę czymś takim.  
Pomyślałam jednak o Jacksonie. Ostatnio, mimo wszystko, wyglądał na psychicznie zmęczonego. Miałam nadzieje, że nie narobił sobie poważnych kłopotów... Jakby było ich mało.  
\- Von Tronje - przypomniał mi zirytowany nieco głos Hale'a. Zrobiłam dzióbek ustami i zamrugałam. Marszczył brwi i wpatrywał się we mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- No tak, von Tronje - zgodziłam się, wracając do tematu - Trzymał się z Rumunami. Jakiej był narodowości nie mam pojęcia. Specjalista od broni białej - kiedy Derek skinął głową wiedziałam już, że miał okazję do oglądania popisów tego drania. - Miejmy nadzieje, że nie należał do rodu łowców - skrzywiłam się, kręcąc głową.  
Znów podrapałam gips. Zaczynałam się dziwacznie czuć. Czułam zdenerwowanie. Zaczęłam się rozglądać po szpitalnym pokoju, ale na szczęście nic nie przypominało mi tej wstrętnej, cuchnącej piwnicy, w której mnie trzymano. No ładnie, mam niezłe symptomy strachu pourazowego i psychiczne problemy z przystosowaniem się do nowej sytuacji. A fakt, że o tym wiedziałam, wcale nie pomagał.  
Skupić się! Skupić na czymkolwiek!  
Rody!  
Nie zadawał pytań na temat rodów, więc musiał widzieć, na jakich zasadach to wszystko działa. Nie będę ukrywała, że byłoby naprawdę paskudnie, gdyby okazało się jednak, że Archivaldowa najbliższa rodzinka była taka, jak on sam. Archivald był okrutny, bezczelny i przekonany o swojej wszechwiedzy. Oby mu było pod ziemią niewygodnie.  
\- Chciałbym, byście całą grupą pokazali się u nas - powiedział Derek takim tonem, jakby to nie było zaproszenie, a rozkaz - Poznacie moje stado, my z kolei was.   
Skinęłam głową na znak zgody. Nie głupi pomysł.  
\- Warto wiedzieć, kogo nie atakować? - zapytałam.  
Co prawda w głowie obudziły mi się czerwone lampki ostrzegawcze, ale starałam się z tym nie afiszować. Prawdopodobnie ta cholera i tak już o tym wie, ale cóż.  
\- Coś w tym stylu - przyznał.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Świetnie - zgodziłam się smętnie, po czym poweselałam - Przyniesiemy ciasto, szampana i chappi.  
Spojrzał w górę, po czym, jak mi się zdawało, zaczął bezgłośnie liczyć do dziesięciu. Albo dziękować niebiosom za cierpliwość.  
Albo jedno i drugie.

 

******

 

\- Kaś, jest źle - oznajmił Jurand, otwierając drzwi i przystając w progu. Oniemiał, tak samo, jak Władek, który stanął za plecami przyjaciela.  
\- Eee... Co robisz? - zawahał się Zieliński, a ja uśmiechnęłam się dziarsko.  
Właśnie nie omieszkałam się i malowałam markerami Gabrysia po szafie szpitalnej. Pomalowane na biało drewno właśnie ozdabiane było kwiatkami, kotkami, rysunkami, przedstawiającymi ludzi, których znałam i innymi artystycznymi wizjami mego świata. Był Wielki Zły Wilkołak, który gonił miniaturową wersję Gabrysia, był Jurand, dając kwiatki Dominice. Był Władek, trzymający lusterko. Zabawne, ale nie narysowałam tam siebie. W końcu po co tam chude jak tyczka coś, z potarganymi włosami w kolorze miedzi lub rudym-nieciekawym, orlim nosem i kretyńską miną.  
\- Personel nas zabije - zawyrokował Władziu, a ja pokręciłam głową.  
\- Już tu byli i to widzieli - stwierdziłam wyróżniając się optymizmem. Popatrzyli najpierw na siebie, potem na mnie - Pielęgniarka, ta matka Scotta, zagroziła mi, że wyślą mnie na badania głowy. Zasugerowała, że mi się przydadzą.  
Wyglądali, jakby się z nią zgadzali.   
Cóż, Einstein też był niezrozumiany za życia. Może po mojej śmierci będę sławna i będę uchodzić za geniusza?  
Niejasno podejrzewałam, że już teraz powinnam chodzić z szarą folią na głowie i ukrywać się przed kosmitami. W tedy będę sławna już za życia.  
\- Przydało by ci się - ocenił z ociąganiem Władek.  
Jego mina była wiele mówiąca: Czuł się winny, ale za nic w świecie do tego się nie przyzna.  
Cholera, będę musiała uderzyć się w palec, by wszyscy mogli mnie rozpieszczać i dzięki temu wiedzieć, że ja nie chowam w stosunku do nikogo urazy.  
\- Po coś tu przyszliście, co? - zapytałam, przypominając sobie, że ich wejście co prawda nie przypominało wejścia smoka, ale byli blisko.  
Jurand usiadł na wolnym krześle, natomiast Władek oparł się o ścianę naprzeciw mojego łóżka i wyglądał na średnio zainteresowanego... właściwie wszystkim.  
\- Cholera, Kaś, naprawdę mamy problem - zauważył Zieliński. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę lekkiej paniki - Dzisiaj rano przybyli do nas dwaj ludzie Elsy i dali jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcą się pakować w to, co szykuje ich była już szefowa.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Brzmi tak samo interesująco, jak śmiercionośnie.  
\- A co szykuje? - zapytałam z głupiutką miną.  
Znów spojrzeli na siebie. Zaczynało mnie to denerwować. Rzuciłam flamastry na stoliczek niedaleko szafy i podpełzam przy pomocy jednej kuli w kierunku mojego łóżka. Wciąż byłam obolała, mimo dobrej opieki, jaką miałam w tym szpitalu.  
\- Jak rozumiem, chcą rozmawiać ze mną, tak? - zapytałam w końcu, kiedy żaden z nich nie umiał odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.  
Zieliński westchnął. Odgarnął swoje przydługie już włosy z czoła i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Kaś - zaczął swoim stoicko spokojnym głosem, a we mnie, gdzieś w środku, zagotowało się ze złości. Nie cierpiałam, kiedy mówił do mnie tym tonem. Czułam sie w tedy jak nic nie rozumiejąca mała dziewczynka - Rozumiemy, że po tym, co zrobił z tobą von Tronje, niemal się gotujesz do działania...  
\- Daruj sobie - rzuciłam szorstko.  
Coś ostatnio zbyt wiele syczałam na mężczyzn z mojej grupy. Będę musiała rozegrać to wszystko tak, by nie pogorszyć i tak nie najlepszej sytuacji.  
\- Porozmawiam z nimi - zdecydowałam. Potem uniosłam brew na widok tego, jak reaguje Władek. Na pewno nie spodziewałam się tego, że będzie się ze mną zgadzał. - Oczywiście będziecie ze mną wszyscy. Nie mam zamiaru stawać im twarzą twarz nieuzbrojona. Mogę na was liczyć? - zapytałam.  
Jurand natychmiast skinął głową na znak zgody. Na niego w takich chwilach zawsze można było liczyć. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, stawał na pierwszym miejscu, gdziekolwiek bym nie poszła. Lojalny chłop i tyle.  
Władek ociągał się.  
\- Pewnie, że na mnie możesz liczyć - zgodził się niemrawo, a ja miałam wrażenie, że powie coś, co mi się nie spodoba. - Ale może... Może powinniśmy też poprosić o pomoc wilkołaki?  
Jurand uniósł gwałtownie głowę.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Nie wiesz nawet, kim oni są! - warknął z taką złością, że nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. Był zawsze najłagodniejszym facetem z całej naszej paczki. Nie to, że to było trudne, patrząc kto należy do grupy.  
\- A ty wiesz? - zapytałam domyślnie. Miałam wrażenie, że Jurand coś wie, czego nie ma ochoty zdradzać.  
A to źle.  
Zieliński przez chwilę milczał.  
\- Moge mówić tylko to, co sam uważam, a nie to co wiem na sto procent - ostrzegł, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i nieświadomie zaczynając dotykać swego ucha. - Ja... Nie ufam temu Hale. Manipuluje innymi, nawet wilkołakami ze swojego stada. Dodatkowo nie dzieli się żadnymi informacjami...  
Władek pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie zrozum nas źle, Kaś, ale ja się zgadzam z Jurandem - wpadł w słowo przyjacielowi, uśmiechając sie do niego przepraszająco - Pomyślmy! Uratowali cię, a nawet nie powinni wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem. Pokręciłam głową.  
\- I tu się mylisz. Nie wiem, jak z wami, ale mnie śledzili od pewnego czasu. A dodatkowo młodziaki widywali mnie w szkole - wyjaśniłam, zaczynając bezwiednie bawić się swoimi włosami. Właściwie zapomniałam powiedzieć reszcie, że ujawniłam się przed młodzieżą, i jak widać Gabryś tego też nie przekazał dalej. Ciekawe.  
Zapatrzyli się na mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jakieś zawody sobie urządzili, czy jak?  
\- Kaś... Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? - zapytał Jurand spokojnie, a ja już wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie ktoś wyjdzie stąd trzaskając drzwiami. - Wiedziałaś, że jesteś obserwowana i nic z tym nie zrobiłaś? - zapytał, niemalże wywarczając każde słowo.  
Pokiwałam radośnie głową.  
\- Tak. Sam wiesz, że niedaleko naszego domu kręcił się Hale... Chodziłeś w tedy wyglądając, jakbyś dostał wścieklizny - przypomniałam mu głośnym, mocnym tonem.  
Zamrugał, potem skinął głową. Poprawił włosy, zaczesując je do tyłu akurat tam, gdzie na skroniach posiadał niewielkie, siwiejące już pasma. To był swego rodzaju tik nerwowy. Na ogół ujawniał się tylko i wyłącznie, gdy Jurand był zmuszony przez Dominikę do chodzenia do szkoły, by nasłuchać się na temat Gabrysia.  
\- No tak, ale... Czy to dobry pomysł, by teraz ich prosić o pomoc? - zapytał, pocierając swoje wielkie dłonie, jakby było mu zimno.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Myślę, że tak. Na pewno niemcy się tego nie spodziewają. A nawet jeśli to nas odsłoni, to jest duża szansa, że Hale i spółka skoczą do gardła zamiast nam to Niemcom.  
Co jest prawdopodobne, ot co. Z tego co mówił Gabryś, który włamywał się regularnie na pocztę francuzów, wiedzieli o porozumieniu z wilkołakami, ale za cholerę w to nie wierzyli.  
Nic dziwnego. Łowcy i Wilkołaki w jednej komitywie? Jasne.  
\- Moim zdaniem to dobra taktyka. Pod warunkiem, że miejsce, w jakim się spotkamy, starannie wybierzemy my - podkreślił Władysław, a ja przyklasnęłam mu.  
\- Gud ajdija! - zgodziłam się radośnie, specjalnie parodiując angielski.  
Zmrużyłam oczy.   
Komuś się oberwie i to na pewno nie nam.

 

******

 

Specjalnie, na własne żądanie, musiałam się wypisać ze szpitala.  
Po dojechaniu do domu, miałam wrażenie, że trafi mnie szlag i to nie tylko dlatego, że dopadły mnie TE dni. Co prawda w takich chwilach szłam na jakąś bezludną polanę z bronią w ręku i tak długo nawalałam w cel, aż mi złość przeszła.  
Najgorsze było jednak to, że wiedziałam, że nie mam o co się wściekać.  
Dominika upiekła mi ciastko. Uznałam to za idiotyczne. Rozumiecie, nie byliśmy prawdziwą rodziną. Byliśmy grupą łowców, na dodatek głównodowodzącą, która tylko mieszka ze sobą, razem. Fakt, że byliśmy zaprzyjaźnieni wiele dla mnie znaczył, ale...  
Właśnie to "ale".  
\- Gabryś, bądź tak dobry i zawołaj Dominikę, co?  
Gabriel od razu wstał. Już po chwili stali przy mnie oboje. Na ogół, gdy prosiłam o coś Gabrysia robił najpierw awanturę, dlaczego akurat on ma to zrobić, wrzeszczał, że nikt go nie rozumie i dopiero potem, w akompaniamencie jąkania po nosem, zabierał się za robotę.  
\- Myślę, że chętnie bym spotkała się z Wielkim Złym Wilkołakiem. Dominika, kochanie, masz ochotę być kierowcą? - zapytałam.  
Po jej minię jasno wiedziałam, że nie chciała puścić mnie samej.  
Szkoda, że nie wiedziała, że gdy ja będę gadać z Derekiem, ona zostanie w samochodzie.

 

*****

 

Weszłam do domu Hale z trudem. Zasapana, zmęczona, podpierająca się kulami, musiałam wyglądać jak stado nieszczęść.  
\- Kto cię przywiózł? - dobiegł mnie głos Dereka, a ja uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie.  
\- Może tak "dzień dobry"? - zapytałam z nadzieją.  
\- Dzień dobry. A teraz : kto cię przywiózł?  
Słodki jest, prawda? Normalnie żywy przykład szczytu koleżeństwa i przyjaźni.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Zdążysz ją jeszcze poznać - obiecałam - Ale ostrzegam, jest zajęta. Dodatkowo przez wilkołaka.  
Nastała cisza.  
\- Dlaczego mam wątpliwą przyjemność ciebie tutaj gościć i znosić kobietę, która właśnie na moim terenie stara się szukać kryjówek na coś, co wybucha? - zapytał sugestywnie.  
Podeszłam bliżej. Jakby nigdy nic, usiadłam sobie na schodku. Zmęczyłam się, ot co.  
\- Nie wiń jej. To profesjonalistka.  
\- Raczej pracoholiczka - warknął.  
Miałam wrażenie, że jest wściekły. Właściwie był już jeszcze zanim podjechałyśmy z Dominiką. Ciekawe czy miał po prostu gorszy dzień jak zwykły człowiek, czy raczej coś się stało takiego, że opadła maska obojętności.  
\- Nie martw się, trochę ona tutaj pomyszkuje, ale na pewno nie zostawi żadnej niespodzianki.  
Co prawda proponowała, że może coś zmajstrować na szybkiego "tak na wszelki wypadek", ale wiem, że to tylko rozsierdziłoby wilkołaka. Robienie czegoś takiego, na dodatek przy mieszkanku alfy, to był idiotyzm. I samobójstwo.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak proponowałeś, że chciałbyś się rozejrzeć po moich ludziach? - zapytałam. Zmarszczył brwi, chcąc chyba powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale machnęłam na niego ręką. - Mniejsza o słowa, jakich w tedy użyłeś. Będziesz miał okazję poznać ich przy asyście przy pewnej sytuacji.  
Jego przemiana była natychmiastowa. Obserwowałam, jak kości zmieniają kształt, jak jego twarz porastają włosy, przypominające futro. Oczy zmieniły kolor na intensywną czerwień, a zęby...  
\- Co robisz, do diaska? - zdążył jeszcze warknąć, ale potem starał się wyszarpać z mojego uścisku.  
Zablokowałam go ręką z gipsem. Drugą sięgnęłam do jego ust i niemal zderzam się czołem o jego brodę, bo tak usilnie starałam się zajrzeć do jego jamy ustnej.  
\- Zawsze ciekawiły mnie wasze zęby - powiedziałam mu, nie zwracając uwagi, że zaczynał się szarpać.  
Żeby mnie oderwać od siebie, musiałby mi zrobić krzywdę, a tego chyba nie chciał robić. Inaczej już leżałabym na ziemi i kuliła się z bólu.  
\- Rozumiesz - kontynuowałam. Z jego gardła dobiegł mnie taki ryk, że na chwilę zamknęłam oczy, ale dalej trzymałam go w uścisku - Jak to jest, że jako ludzie macie normalne zęby, a jako wilkołaki takie długie i ostre? Doklejacie je jakoś, czy jak?  
W tym idiotycznym momencie, do domu Hale'ów weszła Dominika.  
Na widok tego, co robię wilkołakowi, niemal się cofnęła.  
Potem błyskawicznie chwyciła za broń i wycelowała dokładnie w głowę Dereka.  
\- Cokolwiek myślisz, by jej za to zrobić, pamiętaj, że jest... ekscentryczna - powiedziała pewnym, acz niespokojnym tonem. - I jest przydatna, nawet dla was!  
Uniosłam brew. Ekscentryczna? Ja bym sama siebie nazwała wariatką.  
\- To nie tak jak myślisz, kochana - zagruchałam. Przecież nie robię mu krzywdy, tylko oglądam zęby!  
Nie wiem, co sobie pomyślała, ale zamrugała...  
I zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.  
Cokolwiek to było, Derek to wyczuł, bo udało mu się wyrwać i przewrócił oczyma. A ja zaskoczyłam dopiero po chwili. Ona oczy nie ma czy jak? Miałam niby zaraz wepchnąć mu język do gardła w parodii romantycznego pocałunku, czy jak? Na bank przecież też pewnie kiedyś obejrzała uzębienie Juranda. Ha!  
\- Bez jaj... - powiedział, ale Dominika szybko zniknęła za skrzypiącymi drzwiami.  
\- I po co się tak miotałeś, co? - fuknęłam na niego. Zapatrzył się na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Chyba się nie spodziewał, że wszystko zwalę na niego. - Przestraszyłeś ją!  
\- Dość - ukrócił moje narzekania, zaciskając pięści. Ulala, mogą być kłopoty. - Mów po co przyjechałaś!  
Podrapałam się po głowie. Cholera, powinnam być szczera. Zwłaszcza, kiedy tak drastycznie zbladł i ciska w moim kierunku pioruny z oczu.  
\- Chcą ze mną porozmawiać niemieccy łowcy. To dezerterzy. Nie będę ukrywać, że węszę pułapkę. Nie mam ochoty znowu lądować w jakimś lochu i starać się za wszelką cenę ignorować pytania na wasz temat.  
\- Odeślij tą całą Dominikę. Powinniśmy pogadać o kilku sprawach i nie mam ochoty, by wchodziła nam w drogę.  
\- Jasne... A ja potem będę się czołgać do domu?  
\- Odwiozę cię.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie wyglądał, jakby chciał mnie zabić. Co prawda był bardzo wściekły, ale to tylko była jego wina, że zapomniał, z kim ma do czynienia. W gruncie rzeczy, gdyby chciał mnie zabić, miałby już ze sto różnych okazji.  
Skinęłam głową i wyciągnęłam komórkę. Po napisaniu smsa, zaprosił mnie gestem w głąb domu.  
Moi oczom okazał się salon. Nieco nie najlepiej odnowiony, ale jednak.  
\- Stiles i jego cholerne pomysły - wyjaśnił Derek, widząc moje spojrzenie.  
Starałam się usilnie nie uśmiechać. Cholera to było naprawdę trudne. Wielki Zły Wilkołak właśnie się przyznał, że jednak zwraca uwagę na to, co wymyślają jego... hm, ludzie? O ile wiedziałam, Stiles stanowczo był człowiekiem.  
Salon ogółem był czysty, schludny i brakowało mu mebli, jednak miał w sobie coś z salonowatości. Nie jestem pewna, czy takie słowo istnieje, ale jeśli tak, to idealnie pasuje.  
\- Jak rozumiem, Stiles ściągnął na pomoc resztę młodzieży? - zapytałam przyjaźnie.  
Na samym środku stała lekko zadrapana kanapa i dwa fotele. Na jednym z nich, na oparciu, przewieszona była kurtka Dereka. Widocznie upodobał sobie to siedlisko.  
Była nawet tapeta. Niespecjalnie dobrze przyklejona, ale jednak była i to właśnie to się liczyło.  
Stiles, naprawdę cię, chłopie, zaczynam podziwiać.  
Nie czekając na mnie, usiadł w "swoim" fotelu.  
Nie omieszkałam się i usiadłam w drugim.  
\- Kim są ci Niemcy? - zainteresował się natychmiast. Widocznie przyzwyczaił się, że lubię gadać bzdury, kiedy tylko mi się na to pozwoli.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Dwaj nic nie znaczący szeregowi. My też mamy sporo takich, których nawet z nazwiska nie znam. Chociaż powinnam, bo co miesiąc podpisuje ich papiery dotyczące wypłaty.  
Zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał jak przerośnięty, ale ogolony do czysta jastrząb.  
\- Naprawdę u was tam w...  
\- Polsce - dopowiedziałam przyjaźnie.  
\- ... W Polsce łowcy są formacją rządową? - zapytał.Wyciągnął się w fotelu wygodnie, a ja pomyślałam, że dziwnie do niego pasuje.  
\- Pewno - zgodziłam się, rozglądając nadal - Tyle że u was łowcy zajmują się trochę innymi rzeczami, niż u nas. Zresztą... Pomyśl, jaki wilkołak byłby jednym z nas, gdybyśmy polowali jak u was na jego pobratymców?  
Wzruszył ramionami. Miałam wrażenie, że ma nieprzyjemną odpowiedź, którą jednak zachowuje dla siebie.  
\- Rozumiesz, naszym głównym zadaniem nie jest ściganie i zabijanie, a ochrona was, zwłaszcza w czasie pełni - dodałam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Zmrużył oczy. Jego nieruchomość trochę mnie niepokoiła ale nie na tyle, by bać się o swe życie.  
\- Mniejsza o to - zawyrokował wreszcie - Niemcy.   
Przewróciłam oczyma. Jak to jest, że zawsze muszę trafić na odzywającego się półsłówkami faceta? Pięknie, kurde.  
\- Niemcy, Niemcy - przedrzeźniam go. Uniósł jedną brew, ale milczał - Dali nogę, rzekomo po tym, jak Elsa Schbeiker, szefowa ich grupy, podzieliła się z nimi swoim planem. Stwierdzili, że nie są samobójcami. Nie chcą jednak zdradzić, co Elsa planuje. Chcą rozmawiać tylko ze mną.  
\- Mam ochotę zapytać, co to ma wspólnego ze mną - powiedział. Zabawne, ale właśnie zadał pytanie.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie tylko zadał pytanie, ale i dał odpowiedź.  
\- Okay, zrozumiałam aluzję. I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o porozumienie między moimi łowcami, a twoimi wilkołakami, co? - burknęłam ze złością.  
Chwyciłam za kulę i podniosłam się z trudem.  
Błyskawicznie chwycił za moją pomoc do chodzenia i pchnął mnie na fotel.  
\- Nie powiedziałem "nie" - zauważył w końcu, kiedy ja robiłam się czerwona ze złości tak, jak moje włosy - Scott, Jackson i Stiles mają bardzo dobre zdanie na twój temat, chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego...  
Akurat, ot co. Gdybyś też nie miał, to byś nawet ze mną nie gadał. Duma człowieka to cudowna rzecz.  
\- Kiedy i gdzie chcesz się z nimi spotkać? Najważniejsze, czego mam oczekiwać?  
Zastanowiłam się dokładnie. Nie powiem, to było ważne pytanie, a odpowiedź mogła przeważyć szalę na moja korzyść, lub niekorzyść.  
\- Spotkanie byłoby u nas w domu. Zaręczam, że jest dobrze chroniony - przypomniałam sobie o wszystkich przeróbkach, jakie wprowadzili na budynek Gabriel, Jurand i Władek. To już nie był dom, a schron. - Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o kilkoro twoich wilkołaków, to nawet my nie znamy ich tożsamości - przyznałam - A Jacksona na przykład nie znają na bank... Wiedzą o Scottcie.  
Skinął głową.  
\- Jak rozumiem, jeśli u was zobaczą kilkoro moich wilkołaków, pomyślą, że to łowcy? - zapytał i odkryłam, że dopiero teraz przechodzi mu złość.  
Skinęłam głową. Widocznie pomyśleliśmy o tym samym.  
\- Jest jeden tylko problem... A właściwie dwa - zawahałam się, wystawiając dwa palce prawej dłoni.  
Zwrócił na mnie już swoje normalne, nie czerwone spojrzenie.  
\- My jesteśmy problemem - dopowiedziałam.- Ty, bo wiedzą kim jesteś, ja bo jestem ranna i nie będę umiała sama sie dobrze bronić.  
Skinął głową. Widocznie sam doszedł do tego stwierdzenia.  
Cholera, wszystko mogło się posypać.  
\- Przyślę wam trójkę najmniej rzucających się w oczy - zdecydował się wreszcie - I Jacksona.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Jackson? Dlaczego?


	9. Gdzie diabeł nie może 9

Derek Hale zapakował mnie do swojego samochodu i warknął przeciągle, kiedy bez ceregieli otworzyłam schowek na dokumenty i zaczęłam w nim grzebać.  
\- Czy zawsze grzebiesz w rzeczach obcych ludzi? - zapytał niskim, nieprzyjemnym głosem, wyrywając niemal szufladę i odtrącając moje dłonie od zawartości, jaka mnie interesowała.  
\- Co? - zdziwiłam się - No jasne, że tak. Sprawdź komuś kieszenie, a będziesz wiedzieć, kim jest. Sprawdź komuś szufladę a wzbogacisz się o coś - wyszczerzyłam zęby i pomachałam mu przed nosem chusteczkami higienicznymi.  
Jego mina była niesamowita. Całkowicie przestał się ruszać, wydawało się nawet, że nie oddycha. Wpatrywał się we mnie z mordem w oczach.  
Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mnie to ucieszyło.  
\- Poczekaj, zrobię ci teraz zdjęcie - zaczęłam grzebać po kieszeniach dżinsów.  
\- Co? - tym razem to on zapytał. Zamrugał oczami, po czym pokręcił głową - Wariatka - fuknął. Potem przyjrzał mi się raz jeszcze - Zapnij ten cholerny pas!  
Podrapałam się po głowie. Miałam tak zniszczone włosy przez farbowania na rudo, że dało to odgłos drapania po papierze ściernym.  
\- Jak może być "cholerny", skoro jest w twoim samochodzie... - stwierdziłam. Pokręciłam głową i machnęłam na niego gipsem. Tak, u nogi. - No weź, ty naprawdę dziwny jesteś. Podobno facet powinien kochać swój samochód. No wiesz, przemawiać do niego czule, dać mu imię... Co powiesz na Weronikę? - zapytałam szybko.  
Wypuścił z płuc ze świstem powietrze.  
\- Albo powinnaś rzucić leki, albo zacząć je brać - poradził, po czym włączył silnik.

 

*****

 

Przed domem czekał Gabryś, z papierosem w zębach. Oplutł kolana swoimi chudymi ramionami i patrzył na samochód Dereka z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem.  
Potem spojrzał na mnie, poprawiając swoją ukochaną czapkę.  
\- O której się wraca, młoda damo? - zapytał. Rzucił spojrzeniem w kierunku wilkołaka, który odwdzięczył się mu nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Młoda damo - powtórzyłam z ironią - Ty weź chłopie znajdź sobie dziewczynę, która nie ma nazwiska jpg!  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
\- Poczekaj, będziesz chciała w simsy zagrać... - zagroził.  
Miałam dziwne, niepojęte wrażenie, że mój autorytet się kruszy.  
Derekowi chyba tego było dość. Obcowanie przez ponad godzinę z jedną wariatką, którą dodatkowo trzeba było powstrzymać przed panoszeniem się po jego domu, to zbyt wiele dla jednego, biednego Wielkiego Złego Wilkołaka.  
Po prostu odwrócił się, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Co prawda nie było pisku opon, ale stanowczo wyglądał, jakby mu się śpieszyło.  
\- Kaś... - zaczął Gabryś. To wyglądało jak kolejna Rozmowa - Kupisz mi taki samochód? - zapytał przymilnie.  
Prychnęłam i zaczęłam wspinać po schodach.

 

*****

 

Wchodząc do domu poczułam, że coś jest nie tak. I było.  
Już przy drzwiach zostałam porwana przez Dominikę, która niemal w magiczny sposób przetransportowała mnie do kuchni. Wiadomo, w pewnej chwili jestem w przedpokoju, w następnej w kuchni. Normalnie szok.  
Nasz kuchnia, która była królestwem Dominiki, była duża, jasna i przestronna. Na szafkach stało wiele przyrządów, do których nigdy nie miałam siły ani chęci, by poznać do czego służą. Nie będę ukrywać. Jedyne co potrafię zrobić jeśli chodzi o gastronomię to kanapki. I to niezbyt dobre.  
Dominika wyglądała, jakby czegoś się nawąchała. Miałam głupie wrażenie, że zginęło kilka fajek Gabriela. Mam nadzieje, że nie powtórzy się sytuacja, kiedy Dominika dwa lata temu wypaliła blanta chłopaczka, przez co w łazience widziała rekina.  
Mniejsza o to.  
\- No, opowiadaj - zagruchała. Miała zaczerwienione lico i błyszczące oczy.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Masz gorączkę? - zapytałam, grając na czas. Nie ma to jak udawać idiotę. Może da mi spokój?  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie mam. Gabryś powiedział, że to Derek cię przywiózł - zaszczebiotała radośnie - Wiesz, jak zobaczyłam, że trzymasz go za twarz to pomyślałam, że grzebierz mu w zębach. Jak mogłam tak pomyśleć? Przepraszam, nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać!  
No nie. Dominiki ton jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że działa w Trybie Swatania. Można teraz gadać, gadać, gadać, a ona i tak będzie swoje wiedziała.  
\- No, to kiedy się to zaczęło? - zapytała cieniuśkim głosem.  
Boże, jak ona się będzie zachowywać, kiedy Gabryś znajdzie sobie dziewczynę? Ojej...Prawie mi go żal.  
Potem zastanowiłam się i to dość szybko. Wszyscy, którzy mnie znają, wiedzą, że nigdy nie mówię prawdy, chyba że to bardzo ważne, lub kiedy nie mogę wymyśleć niczego ciekawego.  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
\- Och, to właściwie jeszcze świeże - powiedziałam, ściszając głos, jakby to była tajemnica. Cóż, wątpię by była. Jak był tu gdzieś w okolicy Jurand, to napewno to słyszy. A jak on słyszy, to wiedzą wszyscy - Rozumiesz, nie afiszujemy się - powiedziałam powoli.  
Klasnęła w dłonie. Biła od niej uciecha aż na kilometr.  
\- Jejciu, jak fajnie! - pisnęła. Jeszcze trochę, a odtańczy taniec Wesołych Kanibali.  
\- No.. Jest fajnie - potwierdziłam sugestywnie. Zabawne, nic szczególnego nie mówiłam. To Dominika dopowiadała sobie resztę.  
O raju, będzie śmiesznie. Wreszcie coś się będzie działo i to nie tylko jeśli chodzi o tych cholernych Niemców!


	10. Gdzie diabeł nie może 10

Spotkanie, jakie miało się odbyć z Niemcami trochę mnie niepokoiło.  
Siedziałam w salonie i wpatrywałam się trójce wilkołaków. Jednym z nich był Jackson, który wyglądał, jakby panował nad towarzystwem. Jednak dwaj pozostali...  
Pierwszy wyglądał na wściekłego. Był bardzo jasnym blondynem, z podłużną, nieco szczurzą gębą. Był chudy i zdawało się, że skądś go znam. Nie byłam tylko pewna, skąd.  
Drugi, potężnie zbudowany, wyglądał na osiłka. Był krótko przed czterdziestką, a dodatkowo miał niepokojący zwyczaj uciekaniem spojrzeniem, gdy tylko ktoś na niego spojrzy.  
\- Czyli to was przysłał Derek? - zapytałam, siedząc przy prostym stole.  
Jackson skinął głową.  
Jednak nim cokolwiek zrobił, czy powiedział, ten cały szczurkowaty blondyn uniósł brodę.  
\- I niby jej mamy słuchać? - zapytał z pogardą. Patrzył na mnie jak na karalucha - To chyba jakieś żarty.   
Uniosłam brew, uśmiechając się lekko. Czułam wyraźny spadek temperatury od strony, gdzie rozsiadła się moja grupa.  
Wiem, że nie wyglądałam zbyt poważnie. Rude, potargane włosy, jasnozielona bluzka, która pamiętała lepsze czasy, długa spódnica, która stanowczo nie powinna być używana jako wyjściowa. - Coś ci sie nie podoba? - zapytałam. Potem zmarszczyłam brwi - nazywasz się Nick McKeon, masz trzydzieści jeden lat. Pracujesz jako pielęgniarz w tutejszym szpitalu. Jesteś wilkołakiem góra miesiąc. Dodatkowo jesteś samotny i starasz sam sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. Masz szereg tików nerwowych, które starasz się ukryć. Musiałeś uczestniczyć w wypadku samochodowym, po którym została ci blizna mniej więcej w okolicy obojczyka. Jesteś leworęczny. - Wyrecytowałam spokojnym, nudnym tonem - Jesteś tutaj od kwadransa, a ja już sporo o tobie wiem. Jakieś pytania, Nicky?  
Wpatrywał się we mnie z wytrzeszczem oczu. Nie podobało mi się to. Był przekonany o własnej wartości. Wredny ton nie pojawił się dlatego, że jest zdenerwowany sytuacją, tylko dlatego, że uważa się za lepszego od nas.  
\- Siadajcie - zarządził Jackson. Mina trochę mu zrzedła po tym, jak poinformowałam ich, co o nich wiem. Nie powiem, że się dziwię. Jakby nie mówić fakt, że obca baba, dodatkowo łowca potrafi jak z rękawa wyciągać o nich takie informacje była dla nich stresujące.  
Posłusznie spełnili rozkaz Jacksona. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że fakt, że go słuchają ma jakiś niepojęty związek z Derekiem.  
Przeciągnęłam się leniwie.  
\- Nie będę ukrywać, że nie mam pojęcia, czy te cholerne Niemcy nie wpadną tutaj większą grupą wiedząc, że całe nasze dowództwo siedzi w tym pokoju - skrzywiłam się wreszcie. Wolałam zwracać się tylko do Jacksona, wiedząc, że i tak reszta słucha - Teraz trochę ironii losu. Poudajecie narybek naszej grupy. Jeśli będą próbowali z wami rozmawiać nie wykręcajcie się. Gadajcie właściwie jak najęci. Dużo narzekajcie.  
\- Z tym chyba nie będzie problemu - spróbował uśmiechnąć się Jackson, ale ten zgrzyt warg nie dało się nazwać inaczej, jak tylko skrzywieniem się.  
Skinęłam głową.  
Jurand uniósł gwałtownie głowę.  
\- Idą, słyszę ich - powiedział głośno.  
Po zaskoczeniu ze strony trzech pozostałych wilkołaków mogłam stwierdzić, że nie mięli pojęcia, że u nas też jest wilkołak.  
Machnęłam na nich ręką.  
\- Później - warknęłam na nich.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Gabriel zerknął na mnie, a ja pokazałam na migi, że ma mieć broń przygotowaną.  
Skinął głową i skierował się ku drzwiom. Szarpnął szybko i odskoczył, ale okazało się, że nie licząc dwuch nieco zdenewowanych mężczyzn, nie było tam żadnej nieprzyjemnej niespodzianki.  
Pierwszy Niemiec był typowym Aryjczykiem. Jasne włosy, błękitne oczy. Czasem podśmiewano się z grupy niemieckiej, że ich patronem był Hitler. Nam nie było do śmiechu.  
Drugi z kolei spowodował, że otworzyłam szeroko usta.  
\- Murad?! - zapytałam z zaskoczeniem.  
Turek wszedł bez strachu do salonu i skłonił się nam z gracją.  
Miał na sobie jasny, dopasowany garnitur i czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
\- Panno Katarzyno - uśmiechnął się, błyskając białymi zębami. Ujął mnie za dłoń i pocałował szarmancko - Jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co panią spotkało. Mam nadzieję, że w chwili obecnej jest pani w dobrym zdrowiu - powiedział, a ja poklepałam go po ramieniu.  
\- Dzięki, Murad - skinęłam na niego brodą, po czym wskazałam na Jacksona i jego towarzyszy - Mam nadzieję, że podczas pobytu tutaj nie spotkały cię żadne niespodzianki? - powiedziałam.  
Murad odwrócił się. Przyglądał się wilkołakom z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym westchnął.  
\- Panno Katarzyno... Ma mnie pani za idiotę, nie ukazując mi tego.  
Nastała cisza. Przerażenie niemal wisiało w powietrzu.  
Ja jednak zawahałam się. Nie wyglądało na to, by sytuacja była tak beznadziejna, jak się wydawało. Mimo wszystko doskonale wiedziałam, że Murad ma do mnie słabość. W końcu poznaliśmy się w dość nieciekawych okolicznościach, kiedy on prawie konał w jakiejś stęchłej piwnicy, a ja wraz z bratem z bronią w rękach polowaliśmy na wilkołaka. Dwoje nastolatków nie powinno mieć szans w walce nawet z betą. Nie mówiąc już o żadnym ratowaniu jeńców. A mimo to Murad szczęśliwie się znalazł w szpitalu, a my mięliśmy pierwszą zabitą bestię na koncie. Bo to była bestia, niestety.  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam - przyznałam, skłaniając też głowę - Nie chcę jednak przyznawać, kim są - ostrzegłam.  
Murad uśmiechnął się czarująco. Zabawne, ale głównie wpatrywał się we mnie.  
Wskazałam na wolne fotele.  
\- Proszę, usiądź. Ty i twój... przyjaciel.  
Obaj usiedli. Wilkołaki wyglądali na niepewnych, tak samo zresztą jak moi ludzie. Jurand marszczył brwi. Mogłam się założyć, że sondował emocje nowoprzybyłych.  
\- A więc mam do czynienia z dezerterem? - zapytałam przyjaźnie w kierunku Niemca, a ten skinął pojedynczo głową.  
\- Nazywam się Hans Gunsche, madame - przedstawił się. Zamrugał, patrząc na mnie - Nie wiedziałem... Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo... No... Pani wygląda jak po torturach!  
Przybrałam na twarz maskę obojętności. Już wiedziałam, jak to rozegrać.  
\- Och, były tortury, były - powiedziałam spokojnie, opierając plecy wygodnie o fotel. Spojrzałam sugestywnie na gips i resztę opatrunków, zwłaszcza te na szyi. Tortury. Jeden prosty wyraz a mnie zrobiło się słabo, ale nie mogłam pokazać nawet pojedynczym gestem, że jestem osłabiona. Jakby wystarczająco tego nie było widać...  
Mężczyzna nie tego chyba się spodziewał.  
\- kiedy pani Richelieu zaproponowała, żeby wycisnąć z pani wszystko to nie było mowy o torturach! - zapewnił szybko chłystek. Zastanawiałam się skrycie, w jakim mógł być wieku. Wyglądał na coś po dwudziestce - A pan von Tronje mówił wyraźnie, że pani nawet włos nie spadnie!  
Uśmiechnęłam się. No proszę. Nie tylko von Tronje, ale i Morgana. Coraz milej. Swoją drogą miałam do czynienia z idiotą, czy jak? Niby jak chcieli mnie skłonić do mówienia? Grzecznie poprosić? Według nich byłam zdrajcą. Zadawałam się z wilkołakami, jednego miałam zresztą w "rodzinie", odwróciłam się tyłkiem do ich wszystkich i stworzyłam własną stronę, dogadając się winowajcami-Argentami i Alfą Hale.  
\- Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, prawda, Hans? - zapytałam delikatnie.  
Chłopaczek był wystraszony. Murad wpatrywał się w niego jak kot, który widzi tłustą, powolną mysz.  
\- Pani Morgana dowiedziała się, gdzie znajdzie alfę stada - wyjaśnił szybko chłopaczek. - Prawdopodobnie właśnie teraz zabijają waszego alfę, a ja odwracam uwagę, kretyni - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Jurand nawet się nie zastanawiał. Wyszarpnął zza paska broń i jednym, celnym strzałem posłał chłopaczka do piachu. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwiło.  
Potem jednak popatrzył na mnie nadal, a ja wiedziałam, że działa w trybie instynktu. Nie był typem alfy, jak Hale. Był betą i to mnie uważał za swego przywódce.  
\- Jurand, ty i nasi goście powinniście sprawdzić, co z Halem. Dominka i Władek pojadą z wami.  
Nie trzeba było im powtarzać.

 

******

 

To była najdłuższa godzina, jaką spędziłam praktycznie w samotności, mimo otaczających mnie ludzi.  
Murad siedział w fotelu i przy szklance mocnej kawy przyglądał mi się w zadumie. Gabriel strzelał oczyma we wszystkie strony.   
Żadnych wieści. Jasny gwint, chciałabym tam być.  
\- Panno Katarzyno... Proszę się nie troskać. Wierzę, że pani ludzie potrafią poradzić sobie z sytuacją - powiedział do mnie w końcu Murad, a ja zerknęłam w kierunku Turka z zaskoczeniem.  
Nie spodziewałam się po nim takich słów. Zawsze on, jak i jego ludzie szanowali polaków, jednak... Cóż. To jednak odebrałam dość osobiście.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że działa pani w sposób niezrozumiały dla mnie - poinformował mnie, popijając kawę.  
Gabriel zerknął na niego z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Co tutaj nie rozumieć, cymbale? - wymamrotał. Miał chyba nadzieje, że turek tego nie usłyszy, aczkolwiek po minie naszego rozmówcy jasno można było wywnioskować, że takowo głuchy to on nie jest. Jednak nawet nie spojrzał na młodocianego hakera.  
\- Mówmy prosto z mostu, Murad - poprosiłam ze zmęczeniem. Zamknęłam powieki, modląc się o jakikolwiek znak. Niekoniecznie z nieba.  
\- Jak sobie pani życzy, panno Katarzyno - zgodził się, kiwając pojedynczo głową. Zabawne, ale mimo moich próśb, nigdy nie zaczął mówić do mnie "na ty" - Nie byłem pewien, czy to prawda, kiedy usłyszałem plotkę. A okazuje się, że faktycznie pilnujesz pleców nie tylko Argentom, ale i wilkołakom.  
No to jesteśmy w dupie.  
Przynajmniej od razu wprost nie powiedział, że wie o Jurandzie. Inaczej rozpoczęła by sie strzelanina. Mogę sobie lubić Murada, ale zastrzelę go, jeśli Jurand będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Cóż, działam według credo... - powiedziałam spokojnie - A ty, Muradzie?  
Nim przywódca turków odpowiedział, zapikał telefon. Rzuciłam się w kierunku słuchawki szybciej, niż Gabryś.  
Przystawiłam słuchawkę do ucha i zamknęłam oczy.  
\- Meldować.  
Głos po drugiej stronie należał do Władka.  
\- Kaś, mamy problem. Musisz tutaj przyjechać. Hale jest ciężko ranny i stracił kontrolę nad instynktem.  
Zaklęłam. Potem zastanowiłam się szybko. Cholera, cholera, cholera.  
\- Co mówi Jurand? - zapytałam szybko. Ocena sytuacji przez innego wilkołaka z długim stażem będzie przydatna.  
\- Jurand jest ranny. Przyjeżdżaj!  
Na takie rewelacje mam tylko jedno słowo.  
Kurwa.

 

*******

 

Gabriel, tak samo jak i Murad pomogli mi wejść po schodach. Nie będę ukrywać, ale ta wycieczka dużo będzie mnie kosztowała. Przeklęty von Tronje. Obyś w piekle siedział i z Dzierżyńskim wodę zamiast wódki popijał.  
Wchodząc do zniszczonego przez walkę salonu, prawie pożałowałam, że Stiles tak trudził sie, by zrobić cokolwiek z tym miejscem.  
Nie o tym ja jednak powinnam mówić.  
Sytuacja była idealną okazją, by nazwać ją krytyczną.  
Derek Hale stał na środku pokoju, warcząc. Widziałam, że czuje się zaszczuty, a kontrole nad nim przejęły wilkołacze instynkty, a nie ludzki rozum. Był cały we krwi, a ja złapałam się na myśli, że miałam nadzieje, że to nie jego własna.  
Stał dokładnie pomiędzy innymi wilkołakami, a Jurandem i Dominiką. Nasz wilkołak był przytomny. Jego biała koszula była poszarpana, a na ciele widziałam gojące się już głębokie rany. Dominika, która obięła jedną ręką swojego ukochanego, drugą celowała w wściekłego alfę. Władek przyglądał się wszystkiemu z przerażeniem. Odkryłam z zaskoczeniem, że był tutaj także Stiles, który zresztą trzymał Czarneckiego za poły płaszcza. Pod ściana tkwiła przerażona Allison, a ja nie musiałam sie zastanawiać, co tutaj robiła, zwłaszcza że znów Scott, ociekający krwią, stał przed nią i wpatrywał się w Dereka ni to z wściekłością, ni przerażeniem.  
Cóż, już wiem po co tu jestem.  
Zastukałam kulą od nogi w podłogę. Wściekły wilkołak natychmiast odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku.  
\- Ale ty brzydki jesteś - palnęłam - Wyglądasz, jakby żadna maszynka świata nie dała rady na to owłosienie.  
Warknął na mnie. Uniosłam brew i machnęłam na niego ręką.  
\- Wiesz, Derek, ja ci mówiłam o goleniu. Nie to, że teraz bardzo by ci to pomogło - paplałam.  
Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że na złego wilkołaka, który stracił kontrole, najlepsze jest odwrócenie uwagi. Problem jest taki, że jeśli pomyliłam się w jego ocenie i tak naprawdę mnie chodźby nie lubi... Cóż. Będę bardzo brzydkim trupem z gipsem i zielonkawo-fioletową twarzą.  
Podeszłam z bliżej. Obserwował mój wolny, wymuszony krok. Byłam ranna i tylko dlatego jeszcze na mnie nie skoczył, taka prawda. Nie byłam zagrożeniem, nawet gdybym była uzbrojona po zęby. A w gipsie trzymała naboje.  
\- Popatrz, brzydalu - powiedziałam do niego, starając nie zwracać uwagi na to, co robią inni. A już na pewno nie patrzeć na szczątki ludzi, jakie walały się na podłodze - Stiles strasznie się natrudził by zrobić jakikolwiek porządek z tym pokojem, a ty co? Sama krew, trupy i flaki. Żaden z ciebie architekt wnętrz.  
Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej. Czułam się jak cyrkowiec chodzący po linie. Oblał mnie pot.  
\- Masz bardzo dużą i zainfekowaną ranę srebrem, wiesz? - zapytałam, patrząc na efekt walki z Niemcami - O, a z tyłu nawet w plecach został ci kawałek noża.  
Wciąż zmieniony, wpatrywał się we mnie, zastawiając się ostatkami ludzkich myśli, co chcę zrobić. Niemalże czułam, jak groźba wisi w powietrzu.  
\- Podejdę jeszcze bliżej i cię dotknę, tak? Obiecuję, że nawet nie będę gadać głupot - przyrzekłam. Miałam wrażenie, że w wilkołaku coś się znienia. Zerknęłam kątem oka w kierunku Juranda. Wielkie jak piłeczki pingpongowe oczy śledziły każdy mój ruch. Skinął mi lewie zauważalnie głową, przyznając rację, że póki co nie jest aż tak źle.  
Nagle Derek skoczył naprzód w moim kierunku i silnie chwycił mnie za ramiona. Kula u nogi potoczyła się po podłodze, robiąc łoskot. Chyba każdy w tym pokoju zaczerpnął powietrza i przestał oddychać.  
Daję słowo, mało brakowało a popuściłabym w spodnie.  
Jednak Derek o dziwo nie rozszarpał mnie na sprzęty tak, jak tego się spodziewałam. Nie omieszkał ryknąć mi prosto w twarz, przez co skuliłam się silnie.  
Na jego szyi widniała szrama zrobiona zatrutym tojadem nożem. To już wiemy, dlaczego stracił tak szybko kontrolę nad sobą. Srebro? Nie ma problemu dla wilkołaka, jakoś sie wiliże. Tojad? Da rade, chociaż z trudem, to alfa. Tojad i srebro jednocześnie? Zapomnij.  
Alfa wciąz trzymał mnie mocno, jednak drżenie jego mięśni idealnie powiedziało mi, że cierpi i długo też nie utrzyma się na nogach. A w tedy, kiedy sporo osób rzuci sie na niego, by przydusic go do podłogi, ja sama będę w tedy martwa, bo zdezorientowany atakiem wilkołak sam zaatakuje pierwszą, najbliższą osobę.  
\- Niech nikt sie nawet nie rusza, nawet jak runie na ziemię - rzuciłam śpiewnym głosem, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz Hale.  
Derek nie omieszkał się i chwycił mnie za kark. Zapiekło, kiedy jego pazury przecięły mi skórę. Kark. Zmuszał mnie do uległości. Jakbym nie była wystarczająco tu i teraz...  
\- No już, panie Wielki Zły Wilkołaku - powiedziałam do niego. Jurand wysyłał mi znaki dymne, machając dłońmi. Kurna, gdybym ja tylko wiedziała, co chce mi powiedzieć...  
Władek wyrwał się Stilesowi i wymierzył w Dereka. W tedy zrozumiałam co miał na myśli Jurand, machając rękami.  
Otóż Derek, zamiast rzucić porządnie mną o podłogę i zacząć robić ze mnie frytki z mielonym i potem zająć się innymi, owinał słabszą, ranną rękę wokół mnie, skoczył przede mną i tak warknął na Władka, że ten mało co nie strzelił.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Władziu, przyjacielu ty mój kochany - zagruchałam tonem, jakim mówi się do durnego dziecka - Mój drugi oficerze. Ulubieńcu mój ty kochany... Weź mu się z zasięgu oczu, bo nie chcę skończyć jako gryzak dla wilkołaka! Nie widzisz, że on stara się mnie bronić?  
Jurand skinął głową. Wiedziałam, dlaczego nie odzywa się. Głos wilkołaka, który nie był ze stada rannego alfy, mógł podziałać jak płachta na byka.  
\- Nikt nie ma prawa teraz drgnąć, jasne?  
Zaczęły mi dzwonić ze strachu zęby. Naprawdę nie chcę znów lądować w szpitalu.  
Spojrzałam znów na Hale.  
\- Spójrz, jaki dobry z ciebie wilkołak - powiedziałam do niego łagodnie. Nadal wykrzywiła się ze złości, ale właściwie w formie ludzkiej też wciąż to robił - Widzisz, obroniłeś swoje stadko, a także mnie przed wielkimi, złymi i brzydkimi łowcami. Jednak musisz mnie puścić, bo jak się przewrócisz, to oboje będziemy leżeć na podłodze, a ja dodatkowo wybuchnę płaczem specjalnie dla ciebie.  
Zmarszczył nos. Czerwone oczy błyskały czujnie. Patrzył to na mnie, to na pozostałych łowców.  
\- Musisz znów dopuścić do działania pana Móżga, co? - przekonywałam go. Przypominało to rozmowę z psychicznie chorym. - Pan Mózg będzie wiedział, co dla ciebie jest najlepsze. Musisz się przemienić. A potem zajmiemy się twoimi ranami. Jak chcesz, zajmą się tym twoje wilkołaki... To jak będzie?  
Nie dał rady jednak nawet na przemianę, po w pewnym momencie jęknął i upadł na ziemię.  
Dopiero w tedy udało mi się złapać porządny oddech.


	11. Gdzie diabeł nie może 11

Derek na wszelki wypadek został dokładnie związany. Nie byłam pewna, co z nim będzie, jak już się obudzi. Wiedziałam jedno. I uśmiechałam się, gdy o tym myślałam. I to ze złośliwością.  
Wiedziałam na bank, że nie dam mu zapomnieć, że mnie bronił. A ja potrafiłam być upierdliwa.  
Chociaż prawda była taka, że czekała mnie kolejna masa problemów i to takich, które łatwo nie rozwiąże. On uznał mnie jako swoją, co było dziwne. Stada łączyły się ze sobą tylko i wyłącznie tak naprawdę według tego, co uważał Alfa. Można było się wyswobodzić, pewnie, ale mimo to alfa musiał na to pozwolić. Ja nie miałam pojęcia, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że uznał mnie za członka swojego stada. To było cholernie niefortunne i to nie tylko dla mnie. Co mu podpowiadał instynkt?  
Jurand, już opatrzony i wciąż w ramionach Dominiki, przyglądał się nieprzytomnemu wilkołakowi z podziwem.  
Uniosłam brew, patrząc na swojego pierwszego oficera.  
\- Rozumiesz... On wytrzymał taką dawkę tojadu i jeszcze stał na nogach - powiedział do mnie wyjaśniając, kiedy zauważył moją mimikę. Dominika prychnęła. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że za tą ranę na piersi Juranda najchętniej utopiłaby Hale'a w rzece tu i teraz. A jako, że rzeki żadnej nie ma w pobliżu, to wanna jej wystarczy. Ba, nawet może być prysznic.  
\- No tak... - zawahałam się. Chwyciłam kubek z herbatą, którą pił Gabryś.  
\- Ej, to moje! - pisnął. Pokazałam mu międzynarodowy gest przyjaźni dresów i łyknęłam napoju.  
Zieliński jednak w końcu pokręcił głową i oderwał wzrok od drugiego wilkołaka.  
\- Kaś, będzie trzeba dokładnie się zastanowić - powiedział sucho, obejmując ręką Dominikę - Samo to, że starał się ciebie bronić, znaczy że uważa cię za część stada.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami, ale słuchałam nadal.  
\- A skoro ty byłaś w rozumowaniu instynktu wilkołaków naszym alfą, to znaczy że według niego może być tak, że też niby do niego należymy...  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Wątpię. Zauważ, że to ciebie i Dominikę uznał za zagrożenie, a wy jakby nie mówić jesteście częścią mojej grupy.  
Władek pokręcił głową. Usiadł na wolnym, rozklekotanym taborecie i położył łokcie na stole.  
\- O ile pamiętam, to alfa musi bronić najsłabszych w chwili obecnej członków grupy nawet przed resztą swego stada... Czyli ciebie przed nami. Nawet sam będąc rannym?  
Spojrzał w kierunku Juranda, czekając na odpowiedź.  
Zerknęłam w kierunku przestraszonych nastolatków i reszty wilkołaków Dereka.  
Na razie milczeli, przysłuchując się tego, o czym rozmawiamy.  
Scott dumnie uniósł głowę. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że o ile to Jackson się stawia samodzielnie na numerze drugim zaraz po Dereku, to tak naprawdę powinien się tam znajdować McCall. W sumie gdyby mnie naprawdę to obchodziło i była częścią ich dziwacznego stada, pewnie obawiałabym się o Jacksona w takiej sytuacji. Bo chłopaczyna chciał być kimś. Musiał udowadniać sobie... No właśnie co dokładnie?  
\- Jak was traktuje Derek? - zapytałam w ich stronę.  
Odezwał się jednak ten szczurek, Nick. Małe podejrzliwe oczka zostały jeszcze bardziej pomniejszone, kiedy zmarszczył się, i nie wiedzieć czemu pokazał zębiska.  
\- Jest... oschły - powiedział.  
Ojejka, niedobrze. Chyba komuś się nie podoba władza.  
\- Byłeś palantem, i jesteś nadal - fuknął na niego Jackson, a ja uniosłam brew. Oho, konflikty w grupie. Słodko. Ale w sumie w każdej grupie bywały takie albo inne.  
\- Okay, może nie zawsze jest taki czarujący, ale przynajmniej porządny z niego gość - powiedział niewysoki, drobny chłopak, którego nie znałam. Mógł być w moim wieku, w ostateczności o rok, czy dwa młodszy. - No... "Porządny". Czasem ciężko powiedzieć, bo potrafi przylać nam bez specjalnego powodu...  
\- Taki charakter Bad Guya - zauważył z przekąsem Stiles, a ja uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.  
\- Em... Mój tata za chwilę tutaj będzie - powiedziała nagle Allison. Już prawie zapomniałam jaką ma barwę głosu, tak rzadko się w mojej obecności odzywała.  
\- Niech zgadnę, kolejne problemy? - zapytał znowu Stiles, a ja parsknęłam.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Chwilowo nie... Ale tylko chwilowo.  
Nastąpiła cisza. Na dodatek taka z rodzaju mało optymistycznych.  
Czekałam w ciszy na przyjazd Argenta.  
Pomyślmy. Zginęli praktycznie wszyscy Niemcy. Nie licząc oczywiście Elsy Schbeiker, która nie omieszkała się pojawić, tylko wysłała swoich ludzi. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że właśnie wypłakuje sie Morganie, jak to zły wilkołak w wściekłości wykończył wszystkich jej ludzi. Głupia krowa. Tak to jest, jak sie nie myśli głową, tylko nożem.  
Morgana będzie sprawiać kłopoty, ale o wiele subtelniejsze, niż Niemka. Oczywiście, otoczy Else opieką, ale tak naprawdę pozbawi ją wolnej woli, a gdy Niemka przestanie być przydatna... Skończy się przyjaźń. Skończy się życie Elsy.  
Dodatkowo synuś Morgany to problem. Mordred może był nic nie kumającym idiotą, jak określił go Gabryś, to jednak powie mamusi wszystko to, co ta chciała wiedzieć. Dodatkowo, jeśli inne wilkołaki dowiedzą się o nim od Jacksona, Stilesa lub Scotta to może być problem jeszcze większy. Śmierć, czy jakakolwiek krzywda chłopaka będzie idealnym powodem, dla którego nawet te rody, które dotąd nie miały ochoty na branie udziału w tym zamieszaniu, z chęcią przywiozą swoje tyłki. W końcu zamordowanie stada, które wykończyło całą grupę Niemców to będzie naprawdę coś dla naszego ograniczonego światka.  
Murad gdzieś w zamieszaniu zniknął. Nie byłam pewna, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Niby Turcy zawsze bywali po naszej stronie, to jednak miałam głupie uczucie, że wzajemna adoracja właśnie się skończyła.  
Głowy wilkołaków odwróciły się w kierunku drzwi. Oho, chyba Chris się pojawił.  
I faktycznie wysportowana sylwetka starego przyjaciela pojawiła się w domu Hale'ów.  
\- Chyba nie lubię tego miejsca - powiedział.  
Spojrzał na swoją córkę, a kiedy ta podbiegła do niego sprawdził, czy nic jej nie jest.  
\- Katarzyno... - skinął mi głową. Rozejrzał się. Uniósł brwi, widząc, że wszystko tutaj praktycznie jest zniszczone po walkach.  
\- Myślę, że będziemy musieli jutro pogadać, Kaś - powiedział, zwracając się do mnie tak, jak reszta mojej grupy. Przeczesałam włosy dłonią.   
\- O tak, będziemy musieli. - przyznałam.  
Argent znów rozejrzał się i westchnął. Potem zabrał córkę i tyle było po nim.  
Tak to jest, gdy łowcy mają rodziny.  
Spojrzałam na wilkołaki.  
\- My spadamy. Myślę, że sami będziecie wiedzieli, co zrobić z Derekiem, jak sie okaże, że dalej mu odbija. Wiecie, za któryms razem mu przejdzie. Zawsze przechodzi - dodałam, po czym wstałam.  
Jako, że moje kule były zniszczone, pomoc musieli mi zapewnić Władek i Gabryś. Co prawda Władek chciał mnie wziąć na ręcę, ale pokazałam mu figę i dałam do zrozumienia, że jak ktoś ma mnie nosić, to co najwyżej w trumnie.  
Zabawne, ale myślałam, że to koniec niespodzianek.  
I kto tu jest tym naiwnym?

****

 

\- Ja pierdolę - mruknął Gabryś, siedząc na krawężniku.  
\- Wszystko na raz - ocenił Władysław, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni od garnituru.  
\- Jejku, akurat teraz - powiedziała Dominika.  
\- Taki nasz psi los - westchnął Jurand.  
Jako jedyna sie nie odzywałam, tylko wpatrywałam się w pogorzelisko, jakie spowodowane były przygasającym już pożarem.  
Pożarem. Świat był mały, a historia toczy się kołem. Czy przypadkiem rodzina Hale'ów nie zginęła w pożarze tak, że przeżyła tylko dwójka dzieciaków? Nie, to nie była tylko część historii. Ktoś nam chciał dać do zrozumienia, tak samo jak chcieli rozwścieczyć Dereka. W końcu nic tak nie boli, jak przypomnienie. To nie broń potrafi czasem być największym wrogiem. To nie człowiek, który ją dzierży. To własny umysł, a ja wystarczająco słyszałam od Jacksona, by wiedzieć, że pewnie Hale nie jest idiotą i doskonale wie, czyja to była wina, że jego rodzina zginęła.  
Nasz dom. Może nie mieszkaliśmy tu tak naprawdę, może i nie był dla nas tym jedynym miejscem. Jednak należał do nas.  
Nie musiałam się zastanawiać, kto tutaj był i co miał na myśli.  
Gabryś chyba myślał podobnie do mnie, bo wstał i przemieścił się w moją stronę.  
\- Kąś, gdyby nie telefon od Władka, my bylibyśmy w środku - powiedział. Zamrugał, wpatrując się w zaczernione okno, które zamontowane było w jego byłym już pokoju - I jakoś mam wrażenie, że nie udałoby nam się uciec na czas.  
Zabawne, to samo pomyślałam. Pal licho, że zniknęła tym sposobem dokumentacja, że sprzęt, i cała reszta, nie licząc niewielkiej części schowanej na czarną godziną w schowkach, o których tylko Władek wiedział. My mięliśmy być w środku. Gdybym ja i młody zginęli, Hale'a nic by nie uratowało. A miał być tam również Murad... To byłaby katastrofa. Nie tylko zamordowaliby stado i rgentów. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że ofiar byłoby wiele, wiele więcej.  
Wolnym, acz sprężystym krokiem podszedł do nas szeryf.  
\- Ostatnio coś państwo mają pecha - powiedział.  
W jego tonie jasno dźwięczała nuta niedowierzania. No tak, najpierw ja, teraz dom...  
Spojrzałam na niego z ukosa.  
\- Pech to mało powiedziane, proszę pana - powiedziałam do niego sucho - Dopiero skończyliśmy remont. Jesteśmy praktycznie bez gotówki, bo wszystko poszło w to - wskazałam brodą w kierunku pogorzeliska.  
Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale z oczu można było wyczytać współczucie. Dobry facet z tego Stilinskiego.  
\- Mamy lokum zastępcze na takie wypadki - powiedział Stilinski w kierunku Juranda. W końcu to on uchodził za głowę rodziny. Zauważyłam, że Dominika unosi brew.  
\- Myślę, że jednak podziękujemy - powiedział Jurand, a ja gwałtownie uniosłam głowę.  
Zatkało mnie, jak przybraną matkę kocham. Pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło mi słów.  
\- Zatrzymamy się za miastem u przyjaciela - podkreślił Jurand, starannie nie patrząc w moją stronę.  
Krew się niemal we mnie zagotowała. Zabawne, ale taka sytuacja, gdzie to nie ja podejmuję decyzję, zdarzyła się po raz pierwszy odkąd zostałam szefową łowców.  
Co się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?  
\- Och... - zawahał się szeryf. Przyglądał się każdemu z nas po kolei, ale to na Władysławie zawiesił wzrok na dłużej.  
\- No tak, zawsze to jakieś rozwiązanie przecież, no i nie będą państwo sami. - powiedział w zadumie szeryf, a ja skinęłam głową - Nasze służby właśnie starają się ustalić przyczynę wybuchu.  
Wybuchu? Cóż, a ja spodziewałam się zwykłego podpalenia.  
\- Dziękuję - skinęłam mu głową.  
Potem zaczęłam irytująco ignorować policjanta i zaczęłam się przyglądać Jurandowi. Dominika natychmiast podłapała mój wzrok. Jednak wilkołak umyślnie wciąż na mnie nie patrzył.  
Miałam ochotę rzucić czymś o ziemię, wrzeszczeć i kopać. Zachowanie typowe dla małej smarkuli, ale pomogłoby na szargane nerwy.  
No, Jurand, w co ty grasz? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że cokolwiek kombinuje to już od dawna było to zaplanowane?  
Nienawidziłam kobiecej intuicji. Coś tam niby podpowiadała, ale z cholerę nie umiałam odgadnąć co.  
Jurand poprowadził mnie do samochodu. Dominika bez wahania poszła za swoim kochankiem, jednak i Władek i Gabryś najpierw spojrzęli na mnie.  
Zmrużyłam oczy i skierowałam się za wilkołakiem w kierunku samochodu.  
Wsiedliśmy, a sama uwaliłam się na tylne siedzenie.  
Zaczerpnęłam tchu.  
\- Jurand... Prosto z mostu, chłopie - powiedziałam do niego - Czyś ty ocipiał?  
Jurand milczał. Patrzył na kierownicę, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na to, że Dominika położyła mu dłoń na kolanie.  
\- Ja... Kaś, tylko się nie wściekaj, jak to tylko ty potrafisz - zaczął, odwracając się w końcu w moim kierunku. Zamknął oczy i zaczął dwoma palcami pasować skronie - Ja mam dług wdzięczności u rodziny Hale. Duży dług wdzięczności.  
Opadłam na siedzenie z zaskoczeniem. Potem jednak wzięłam się w garść.  
\- Mów - powiedziałam zimno. Kuźwa, za moment dowiem się, że Dominika dorabia tańcząc na rurze, Gabryś tak naprawdę jest kobietą, a Władek lubi chłopców.  
\- Zaraz po ugryzieniu nie wierzyłem w te bzdury o wilkołactwie - zaczął Jurand, odwracając wzrok. Chwycił dłoń Dominiki w swoje wielkie łapska nawet się nie zastanawiając, że to robi. - Na ogół jestem spokojnym człowiekiem i mam żelazne nerwy, więc nie miałem problemów z wściekłością i spontaniczną przemianą. Ale przyszła pełnia - westchnął, kręcąc głową - Pamiętam, że była rodzina. Czwórka ich była. Matka, ojciec i dwie córki. Byłem wściekły, chciałem krwi. Nawet nie zabić, chciałem po prostu zobaczyć krew. To było takie cholernie... złe. Chciałem słysząc ludzkie wrzaski i krzyki. Płacz. Kręciłem się niedaleko tego domostwa. Na początku jako-tako panowałem nad sobą, ale kiedy usłyszałem śmiech z tego domu... Wpadłem tam.  
Gabryś uniósł brew.  
\- Ile trupów? - zapytał - Cztery? - zapytał, a ja przylutowałam mu gipsem w tył głowy.  
\- Milcz, dzieciak - rozkazałam. Skierowałam wzrok s powrotem na mojego pierwszego oficera. Ten wyglądał, jakby czekał na wyrok śmierci.  
\- W tedy naprawdę zabiłbym tych ludzi. Jednak wyczuli mnie państwo Hale. Matka i ojciec Dereka. Mimo pełni mięli niesamowitą kontrolę nad instynktami. Ojciec Dereka rzucił się na mnie, nim rozorałem pazurami tego biednego człowieka - ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Dzinwe, powinnam czuć współczucie. Żal. Cokolwiek. A ja po prostu słuchałam spowiedzi tego człowieka i nie mogłam zebrać myśli.  
\- Myślałem, że mnie zabiją - mówił dalej. W samochodzie panowała niezwykła cisza, a jedynym dźwiękiem był głos Juranda - Ja nawet tego chciałem, bo jak tak zyć? Zabijając ludzi? Nie potrafiłem... Oni mi pomogli. Nawet pamiętam Dereka i jego rodzeństwo. Jego starszą siostrę, która była idealnym przykładem kogoś, kogo się słucha. Pamiętam młodszego brata alfy, takiego cwaniaczka ale ogólnie w porządku. Pamiętam ludzkie dzieciaki, bawiące się z wilkołakami, śmiech, gry na środku pokoju, to jak tam było wiecznie tłoczno i głośno... A teraz ich nie ma.  
Milczałam, tak samo jak wszyscy inni. Jurand drżał. Może nawet płakał. Dominika go obieła i przytrzymała dłużej w ramionach. Zastanowiłam się szybko. Poweselałam, co zaowocowało dziwaczną mimiką u moich towarzyszy.  
\- Wiesz, w gruncie rzeczy sporo rzeczy się teraz pokrywa ze sobą - powiedziałam wesoło, jak zwykle udając błazna - Ty chcesz pilnować pleców Hale'owi, a my z kolei przypilnować, by jego wilkołaki nie narobiły w najbliższą pełnie zamieszania.  
Władek otworzył lekko usta.  
\- Chcemy? - zapytał.  
Uniosłam teatralnie brew. Poklepałam Juranda po plecach i wskazałam chudym palcem na stacyjkę kluczyków.  
\- Owszem. Wszak jesteśmy łowcami - powiedziałam uroczyście. Reszta znała ten ton - Zamieszkamy u Wielkiego Złego Wilkołaka.   
Wiedziałam jednak, że to nie koniec. Jurand mnie okłamywał. Bajeczka, jaką mi sprzedał nie została zasiana na podatnym gruncie. Tylko jak i gdzie dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie chce on od Hale'a?  
Odpowiedź jest prosta - na miejscu.


End file.
